Prisoner of The Lonely Mountain: A lost tale
by Louisana
Summary: I am a dwarrowdam of Erebor and my name is Valerie. You may not know who I am, but I've got something to tell you. It is the story of what happened before Smaug came and claimed the Mountain. Listen to me and you shall hear a tale that has never been heard... Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, except my OC! Rated T for intimate parts and I hope you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

How long have I've been a prisoner now? A couple of years? Decades? Centuries? Oh God, if I only knew...

My name is Valerie and I am a female dwarf of Erebor. I am no ordinary dwarf, far more different than usual female dwarves. Usual dwarf women looks alot like dwarf men; they sound alike, they have beards and are not so beautiful. They are very masculine; to make a long story short. Me, myself and I are not like them. I am more feminim; which means that there's no beard growing out from my face, my hair is not as rough and dry, it is waist-long and thick, I don't have a male voice and according to all dwarves in Middle-Earth I am the most beautiful dwarf that has ever existed. Dwarf women are just as filthy and dirty as dwarf men, not attractive at all. I am just as dirty when it comes to how I am; every one knows the reputation of dwarves. We are the least cleanest kin in Middle-Earth.

I love my people. I love my home. Oh my home... Has long been lost. I grew up underneath the mountain. My mother was Dertain and my father was Gadrin. My father worked as minor in the mines, he carved out jewels and gold in the deeps. He was actually the one who found the Arkenstone. Our King Thrór, the mightiest of all dwarf lords, took the Arkenstone of his own. He later labeled the stone as The King's Jewel, it embarked that his right to rule was divine. But the jewel made him greedy, he dug deeper and deeper into the mines and soon he had the deepest chamber of Erebor full of treasure. The people spoke of a sickness that had begun to grow within his mind. But as young as I was back then, I didn't care for that, I had so much else going on in my life.

Before the time when Smaug attacked Erebor and the king had gone insane, I was in my early years. I had a group of friends while I lived in Erebor, I spent the whole days doing shenanigans with them. Most of them were boys, but there were two girls that were my bestfriends. But they also looked like boys, so maybe it doesn't matter. We were a group of 9 youngsters that ran around in the city and made a mess. We were known under a name; The Ducklings we were called, but no dwarf in the whole kingdom knew that it was us that were the small pack of trouble makers, but one. The dwarf prince Thorin had caught us once in the Gallery of the Kings when we were painting the pillars with pig blood. Back at that time he was a very handsome young dwarf, he was popular around the women in Erebor because of his fine looks. He was unusually tall for a dwarf and muscular. He had long black thick hair that went down to his scapular with a beard in a braid and his eyes were blue-gray. I don't know what he looks like at this time, I don't know if he even is alive...

Backlash

Furgil: "Hey! I think there is somebody else in the gallery, I heard a noise coming from down there!" He pointed with his finger towards the gates as he whispered. It was so dark here at night that none of us barely saw what we were doing.

Dunhilda: "Are you sure? Cause if you are right, we have to get out of here quickly!"

Kimril: "Shut up and listen then you fools!"

We went silent for a few minutes, but there was no noise to be heard again.

Me: "I can't hear a thing, do you hear anything?"

Sigrid: "No me neither, let's just finish our painting"

But then it was another noise made that came from the gates.

Ketil: "Okay, someone has to go and check if someone is spying on us"

Furgil: "Not me! I already am in trouble at my house and if mother finds out that it was us she is literally going to kill me!"

Rúndin: "Me either! My father is already angry at me for the accident at the morning prayer.. Oh God if he's finding out"

The others started to protest and fight quietly about who's going to sneak up to the noise. I just stood there and shook my head and chuckled at them. Until Yorri looked at me and said my name.

Yorri: "Valerie! You can do it! You are so small and thin that you would not be heard!"

Dunhilda: "Yes! And besides you are the only one of us that won't tripp or fall when sneaking"

Some protested against her claim and grumpfed sourly.

Me: "No! Absolutely not! If my parents finds out about our pack, they will throw me down to the deeps and let me fall to death!"

Borgo: "Look we all are going to get in to trouble if any one of us gets caught, so it doesn't really matter who's doing it"

Me: "Exactly! That's why I'm not doing it!"

They all protested again and encouraged me into to doing it, some even tried to bribe me.

Me: "Fine! I'll do it! But if we get caught you have to wait for me and not leave me here alone... Unless I tell you to run, then run"

Dunhilda: "Of course we'll wait for you! Don't you worry at all!"

The others agreed and told me that I only had to be real quiet and it will be succesful. I took off my boats and undressed my cloak, so it would be easier to sneak. I turned to the gate and hesitated. But my friends were there for me in support, Dunhilda and Sigrid embraced me and kept on encouraging me.

Me: "Wish me good luck now fellas"

They petted my shoulders and wished me good luck.

I walked quietly past the pillers and walked down the small stairs to the big floor. I didn't even hear my own footsteps from my bare feet. I had to lift my dress so I wouldn't tripp. The floor was cold and smooth as I walked on it. I came closer and closer to the big gate and soon I was there. I searched through the small scrub on the left, but only found some purple colored jewels, I put them in my pocket.

Furgil: "Is there any one in there Valerie?"

Furgil kind of whisper-shouted through the great hall.

Me: "No not in here, let me search the other scrub"

I went over to the other scrub and peaked throught the keyhole. I didn't see a thing. I carefully opened the door, and I saw a tall sillhouette in the shadow. Oh My Lord! Someone was spying on us! My eyes narrowed to see more clear of who it was standing in there... Oh Sweet Apple Of The Tree, it was the prince of Erebor standing there; Thorin. I freezed in horror and fear grabbed my mind. He met my gaze and my eyes went wide open. I recoiled and stumbled on my feet.

Me: "Run! The prince is in here! Run! Run for your lives!" I shouted to my friends as I turned to them. I saw them panicking and they didn't know what to do.

Me: "Run! For the love of God save yourselves!"

I heard them howling back in fear as they ran away into the shadows. Why did I say that? Now I'm getting the whole blame for it.. I need to get out of here.

I glanced back at Thorin and started run away. I moved as fast as I could, but I was outrunned by him. He grabbed me and lifted me up like a fether and backed up against a wall. I resisted and struggled to get free from his grip, but he was extremely strong. I tried to scream for help but he put his massive hand over my mouth, so it was useless. I could barely breathe, held he so tight I almost passed out. I stopped resisting and he let me go. I fell to the hard floor and could finally breathe.

Me: "What is wrong with you?! I could've died for Godness sake!" I shouted as I lay on the ground.

Thorin: "Is that how you speak to the prince of Erebor?"

Me: "I don't care whoever you are, you still almost killed me!"

Thorin: "A rebellion, you must be one of The Ducklings I suppose"

Me: "Oh really? You don't mean that!"

I rose up on my feet and glared at him.

Thorin: "So much anger and resistance in you, why is that?"

Me: "There is no anger and resistance in me! It's called irony you fool"

Thorin: "You don't seem to realize that I have the power to put you and your pack into prison for eternity?"

Me: "You don't seem to realize that really I don't care?

First of all: we would've gotten out of the dungeons easily, have you ever tried to smash the locks of a door? And since the dungeon is old and rotten and our king has done nothing about it, we could've broken the metal into pieces with our own hands while the guards did not see.

Second of all: as every other criminal, we have the right to fair a trial. And after we'd killed you there would be no eye witness or evidence against us.

Third of all: as you realize now, we are not afraid of a fight. We will fight for ourselves no matter if it costs the life of a loved and dear one"

I paused and waited for Thorin's answer, but he didn't say a word. He just stood there and stared at me. His expression was shocked, surprised and... amazed? Then he smiled, the smile enrolled to laughter. He stood there laughed so loudly it echoed through the whole gallery.

Me: "Well it was no joke I told, why are you laughing?"

Thorin: "I never expected such an resistance in your soul Valerie!"

How did he know my name...

Me: "Okay fine, I am resistful, what of it?"

Thorin: "You, my dear, are going to be a great warrior!"

Me: "What has that to do with anything?"

Thorin: "I've always liked a rebellion.."

What? Oh, dear lord no...

Me: "Don't even think about it, cause it will never come to pass"

Thorin: "I'm offering you a way out of this mess, listen to me. There are a whole batalion of dwarf soldiers behind these gates, waiting for my cue to storm the place. I think they are as just happy as every other dwarf in this kingdom to finally catch you. Just let me take you to dinner in my household, I think my father and grandfather would be very pleased to finally meet you. They've admired your beauty for long, and so has I"

Fear grabbed my mind again. I knew he had something in the back of his head. And it just had to be an army of dwarves. And a stupid food invitation.

Thorin: "Think about it, it is just over a dinner. I just want to get the chance to know you better"

Me: "You've had that chance for a long time, why now for?"

Thorin: "Why not now?"

Was he always this annoying? Or is he just being a smarthead? I sighed.

Thorin: "Please?"

I hesitated and sighed even more.

Thorin: "I beg you, it will be-"

Me: "Okay fine! I'll come over, okay?"

Thorin: "Swear it"

I had enough. I turned and walked away, he was so stubborn! And it almost annoyed me to death. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He pulled me close to him, too close.

Thorin: "Swear it" he whispered into my ear.

Me: "I swear! For goodness sake!"

I recoiled and pulled myself out of his grip. He smirked at me and winked. My cheeks blushed and I glanced down. Thorin chuckled and I couldn't help smiling. He lifted his hand and carefully took a hold of my chin. With his hand he lifted my head so our eyes met.

Thorin: "You're adorable"

He thought I was adorable? Oh my.. That's very- Oh for the love God! I pulled his hand off me, snorted and turned to walk away. He shouted after me:

Thorin: "Where do you think you're going? Get back here"

Me: "I agreed to a dinner with you, not a sweet talk"

He chuckled once again and I heard him open the gate and leave. Finally.

Okay I admit, he's handsome, but also very stubborn. Well, a dwarf who isn't stubborn is not a real dwarf. It seems like he has fancied me for a long time, cause he seemed eager to invite me to his table.

Backlash stops


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's characters**

The news were spread across the kingdom and my parents were absolutely thrilled about these news. They encouraged me to act like a princess, talk like one, eat like one and look like one. So mother had made a beautiful hair style on me, she first made a high pony tail and made two braids in it. She rolled the two braids around the root of the tail and tied them together, it became like a cinamon roll. She let two strands of hair hang down from my temples and curled them with a hot pole.

My father had asked his employer if he could make a necklace and a bracelet of gold, he told him about the dinner and his employer was just as thrilled. So father made me a beautiful bracelet of gold with shimmering white diamonds in it. And he made a very fair and light golden necklace with a red ruby formed as a heart.

My dress was special made for me, it had a lots of laces and it was made of velvet, it had no shoulder straps so that my necklace would have more space. And it also requiered a corsette. The waist had a golden belt that was to match with my jewelery. The whole kingdom knew about the dinner and they all seemed excited for me, because when I was on the market or just walking around people came up to me and congratulated and wished me good luck.

But my friends weren't thrilled at all, they thought I betrayed them and changed sides. But I managed to convince them that Thorin had threatend to expose our pack unless I didn't come to dinner. Most of it was true, but he didn't actually threatend me I think. He asked nicely and had patience. But they got a bit more excited for me, when I told them that he'd been interested in me for a long time, in secret.

I wasn't so excited as every one else. I had never liked the royal family because of their greed, but I maybe could make an exception for Thorin... Who knew? And it seemed like he was only greeding after me!

The dinner went very well actually. I thought it would be awkward and silent, but we talked and had a lot of fun. I remember the face Thorin made when he saw me, his face expression was amazed and he could not take his eyes of me. He couldn't take his eyes of me during the dinner either. Nor could his father or grandfather, they complimented me a lot during the dinner. They were actually a lot more nice than I had thought, they were a merry family.

His little brother Frerin was a happy little thing on fifteen years. Even if he only was one year younger than me, he felt so young and childish in a good way. And his little sister Dís, a little girl on six years, was probably the cutest little dwarf girl I had ever seen. She was very clever also. She knew what was going on between me and Thorin and had decided lo let me know a few things about him. She sat next to me on my left and whispered things in my ear all the time. Thorin who was sitting on my right, gave her murderous glances everytime she revealed a secret about him to me.

However, after the dinner, Thorin walked me to the gates out to the city.

Backlash

Thorin followed me to the gates that led into the city. He had his arm around me as we walked, he was very intrusive but I didn't mind, actually I liked it a bit. While we walked, I let my hair out because I was tired of having it in a tight position. My hair fell down to my waist and it was now very curly from the braids. Thorin glanced at me and smiled charming at me. I glanced down as I felt my cheeks blush.

We reached the gates and he opened them for me. I told him goodnight and went through the gate, but just as I was going to walk down the stone path, he suddenly grabbed my hand.

Thorin: "Wait"

I turned around and gave him a inquiring glance. His face expression was saddened, I wonder why...

Me: "What's wrong? You look so sad"

Thorin: "I am sad"

Me: "Why is that?"

Thorin: "Because you're leaving of course"

Me: "Oh Lord, it's not like I will be gone forever!"

Thorin: "I know but..."

Me: "But what? Thorin I don't have time for this-"

Thorin: "I think I'm falling for you Valerie"

My jaw dropped and I stared at him with a confused look.

Me: "I-I'm sorry, what?"

My mind was going insane, the prince of Erebor cannot fall for me. I'm just a ordinary dwarf, I am not of royal blood or anything like that. His father and grandfather would never approve it, a prince cannot be with a non royal dwarf.

Thorin: "Valerie when I saw you, it was like you were shining. Your eyes were glowing blue, your skin was shimmering white and your hair was like melted copper. I had never seen anything more fairer and magical than when I saw your face. You enchanted me with a magical spell, a powerful spell that has trapped my heart"

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. He touched my face with his fingers and stroke my cheek. I bit my lip, I felt insecure of this. Then he embraced me with his big warm arms. I started to feel attracted to him, I embraced him back and stared at his face. He stared back at me for a short second. He leaned over to kiss me, but suddenly, I felt the huge urge to play. I jumped out of his embrace and grinned at him.

Thorin: "What are you doing?"

I did not answer him, instead I spun around and ran away a couple of yards. I stopped and turned back at Thorin.

Thorin: "Where are you going? Come back!"

Me: "If you want me to come back, you're going to have to catch me first!"

I spun around again and this time I ran without stopping. I heard Thorin chasing after me and shouting to me to stop. I didn't care, I laughed on the inside while I ran through the city with the prince of Erebor right behind. I started to sweat after a while and I felt like taking a bath, maybe I could lead us to the Shimmering fountains? I decided to do so and ran the way over there. I was exhausted when I reached the destination. And I thiught that I was a pretty good runnner! I had never been in here before, I just knew the way over here, it was so cave-like in here.

Thorin was not far behind and when he reached, his face was red and sweat ran down his forehead and cheeks. He gasped and could barely breathe, then he put his hands on his head to breathe easier.

Thorin: "Oh Lord! Why are you doing this to me?"

Me: "Hey you chose to come after me!"

Thorin: "Yes because I didn't know what you were going to do, I was a bit anxious"

Me: "Well you don't have to worry, I'm just going for a swim"

I looked upon the fountain and admired the light blue shining water. The water was running out from the mouths of the golden horse statues down into the pool. The water hit the pool and it splashed around. It was coming steam from the water also, so it must be very refreshing to swim. I started to undress myself. I started to loosen up the corsette and the belt. As I did this, I realized that Thorin was watching me. I turned to him and took off my dress as I looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were locked upon my naked body and he was trembling a bit. I stepped into the pool and I got chills from the warmth. I carefully put my palms against the surface of the water, and stroke it like an animal's fur. I glanced back at Thorin.

Me: "Why don't you join me?"

Then I splashed water at him. He dodged the water and laughed.

Thorin: "You must be the most unpredictable dwarf I've ever met"

I heard him starting to undress himself. I walked through the water to the waterfall, the water went up to my waist, I had never bathed in the pool before, I thought it would be deeper. I stepped into the fall and got soaking wet, the water warmed up my body and flushed away the sweat on my body. It was very refreshing, as I thought. I walked out of the waterfall to the other side of it. I found a long path that led me through the horse statues to a small chamber in the wall. The chamber wasn't big at all, it had some rock made tables and chairs and the ceiling was very low. I realized it was a small hole in the thick wall that showed the humongous white moon and the diamond-like stars. The night was so beautiful, I have always admired the beauty of the night. Somehow I felt like I could connect with the darkness, I could like blend in and disappear.

Suddenly I felt two big hands squeezing my ribs, it tickled so much I jumped and screeched.

Me: "Stop it! It tickles!"

Thorin: "I realized that!"

He laughed and embraced me as we looked on the big dark sky.

We examined the stars and gave them names. There was one who was shining brighter than the other stars, it was located on north of the sky. Later we found out it was the Pole star, we laughed at it, thinking we were foolish, but we named it anyway; Lydris. Lydris was my grandmother's name and it was Thorin's grandmother's name too, which made the name very special because we both were close to them while they lived.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about her life when she was young, she explored the world and had been through wonderful adventures with her friends. But she died when I was 12 and I mourned her for a very long time I did. Thorin's grandmother died when he was a child too, but he had alot of memories of her. He told me that she used to sing him to sleep when he was a child and taught him how to play the harp. He said that he learned how to sing when she sang him to sleep, he listened to her tones and breathing. How she used her stomach and the lungs, to get the right tone out from her mouth.

It was very nice to get to know him better, he was such a sweetheart underneath all the irony. But was he serious about that he was falling for me? Either he was just very intrusive about his feelings or he was very sure about his feelings, how was I supposed to know? It was pretty frustrating but also at the time a bit tempting, I mean he's the prince of Erebor! And he really was the sweetest man I've ever had met, but I didn't want to rush it. So many bad things can happen if you rush it, everything needs time to function.

We talked for a very long time we did while we were in the little cave. We had so much to talk about, it was like a never-ending-story. But it was getting very late and I knew that father and mother were worried.

Me: "Thorin I have to go home, I think my parents are getting worried"

Thorin: "No, don't leave now!"

Me: "I have to! They might suspect something like this and they will kill me if they found out!"

Thorin: "But I'm going to miss you, just a few more minutes please Valerie?"

Me: "No Thorin just let me go will you?"

Thorin: "Okay fine, but at least give me one kiss before you go?"

I shot an offended glance at him and inhaled loud as I backed away. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me. I felt my cheeks blushing again. That smile... Ugh! But it was a bit funny though... Well why not? I walked up to him, bit my lip and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. I had to stand on the tip of my toes to reach up to his lips. And then I whispered into his ear.

Me: "You're not getting any more than that"

Then I spun around and took off. I ran through the waterfall, jumped out of the pool, grabbed my dress and jewelry and ran completely naked straight home. When I got home, I had to carefully sneak to my room. I didn't want mother and father to hear me. I came i to my room and closed the door behind me. I threw the dress and jewelry on the floor and leaped on the bead. I wobbled around in my sheets and giggled as I thought about Thorin's lips upon mine. I giggled like a little girl, because I felt that small buzz in my stomach, tickling me. I was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Backlash stops

Well after that night in the cave or whatever you'd like to call it, we were together almost everyday. We did everything together, we never really got tired of one another at all. My parents were very excited for me, I remember the first time they got to meet Thorin. They bowed to him, a thing you usually do before a prince. But Thorin, being the gentleman that he was, hindered them and asked them not to. Instead he bowed for them and introduced himself, even if they already knew his name. My parents really liked him, he was the kind of son they never had, they said. He was really not who I thought he was, he helped my parents with chores. Chores! I mean, a regular prince would never fix the oven for a lower family or help them out with, well, chores!

I started to like him so much, he was such a gentleman. My friends were very provoked by this, they did not like the fact that I was falling for Thorin. I knew what they thought about me; "How can she fall for that shallow fool? He's stealing her away from us! She has become just like them. I've had enough. They can't keep going on, it's driving her away!".

I had preconceived notions about Thorin, they did too. But they did not know him like I did, he was not shallow, greedy and arrogant as I thought he was before I met him. It helped me grow as a person and realizing that my friends weren't loyal to me, but I loved them I tried to sort it out with them, but they did not accept the fact that I was growing up.

Thorin helped me realize alot of things when we were together, he made me grow up. I was sad about the fact that my friends just threw me away because of Thorin, I cried about it actually, but then I thought: "If they were real friends, they would've accepted my choices and put out with it. Real friends don't ditch you because of your love interest, they didn't even know him". So I cut the bands with them and moved on. The Ducklings stopped hovering around and the group was parted, every one moved on. Sigrid and Dunhilda actually came back to me and apologized, we became friends again, but we did not reunite as bestfriends. We weren't as close as we were before. I guess that's what happens, trust is a hard thing to gain. But the boys never apologized or talked to me ever again. Well boys are boys, I didn't really care. I knew deep inside me that they would come some day and apologize. But things were still left to happen before that would come to pass.

Four years after I met Thorin for the first time, I had started to practice swordsmanship and archery and soon I joined the army. Thorin was right, I became a great warrior, I could fend off ten man at the same time. I was 20 at this time and Thorin was 24, we were still very young but people said we were very mature for our age, we weren't as naive and ignorant as we were years ago. Our relationship had made us grow wiser and older; older as in the mind and not physically. I didn't feel immature and reckless as I was years ago, it felt like I was in my 30's, but that is not even an quarter of the life I had left to live. During the fourth year, my parents died, their death was unknown by the time I found them, I found them dead in their bed when I came home, they were embracing each other fully cloathed. It looked like they were sleeping, I didn't realize it first but soon I saw that they weren't breathing. I still wonder today how anyone could've wanted to kill them, I know it was not of age they died and there was no one of who I could think of would want to murder them.

Okay I lied there actually. This was a very nasty thing that happened. As I told you, Thorin's grandfather grew greedy of The Arkenstone and he had come into an argument with my father. And that argument led to my parents death.

The whole thing was that my father did not like the king, he thought he was greedy even before he got The Arkenstone. The king and his son was very excited for their grandson/son about the relationship Thorin had with me, they had sat down with my parents and talked about my future with Thorin. I know the whole story because Thorin's father had told me about the "meeting" they had with my parents before they died. Thráin did not actually expect the "meeting" to be about marriage and me moving into the palace and become the future princess and queen of Erebor, he only thought they would just spend time with each other as parents-in-laws. He told every detail about the whole conversation.

Backlash

Thrór: "So my my dear family! What is your plans about the marriage between Thorin and Valerie?"

Dertain: "Marriage? Are they engaged?"

Thrór: "Well my dear Dertain, they do not know it yet! I am soon going to announce their engagement to the people, as soon as we've told them about it and we have made the agreements with each other"

Gadrin: "Agreements? Marriage? What are you talking about?"

Thrór: "Thorin and Valerie has been together for years now, it time for them to bind themselves to each other. You knew this would happen in some time"

Gadrin: "Yes! But not in such a short period of time!"

Thráin: "Father, don't you think it is still early for them to get married?"

Dertain: "I know that Valerie is not ready for marriage yet, My Lord. I know my daughter and I know she will back out of this"

Thrór: "Dertain, please call me Thrór, we are going to be a family soon!"

Gadrin: "My daughter is not going to marry any one at this time!"

Thrór lowered his eyebrows and took a deep breathe to calm down.

Thrór: "Please, you must understand. The lineage of the throne must be secured-"

Gadrin: "It is secured! You have your son and you have your grandson! But you will not have my daughter in your lineage!"

Gadrin was shaking of anger, his face was absolutely red.

Thráin: "Father maybe you should reconsider the fact that Thorin and Valerie are too young for marriage-"

Thrór: "They are not too young! All of us thinks that they are mature for their age and they have been together long enough to finally-"

Thráin: "Calm down, don't get all aggritated now, we need to sort this out as adults. Father you did not say that this meeting was to be about the lineage of Erebor, you do realize that you have to tell us that before or at least give a hint?"

Thrór went quiet and looked ashamed.

Thrór: "Okay, forgive me. I should've have told you, but this is more urgent than that right now"

Gadrin: "We are not having this conversation anymore. Goodnight and have a good tomorrow"

Thrór: "You are not going anywhere! Thorin and Valerie will get married wether you like it or not! Valerie knew what would happen if she stayed with Thorin for such a long time, she knew what she was doing-"

Gadrin: "She was 16 years old! She did not know what she was doing! Don't you talk about my daughter like she is your child you self absorbed maggot!"

Things was getting heated up. Gadrin was calling the king names and getting angry, but I understood him, father do not know Valerie like that. I saw that father got that look in his eyes when he is getting moody and angry, he can be dangerous at these times.

Dertain: "My Lord, you must understand the situation for us. I would love it if Thorin and Valerie get married, but not now! They are too young, and they have those fights that you have with your first serious lover and we all know that our first relationships did not last. What if they get into such a massive fight while they are married and they start to hate each other?"

Thrór: "I am well beware of that my dear Dertain, but we cannot wait any longer. I have a feeling something is coming, soon. We must secure the lineage, they need to get married and give the throne of Erebor more heirs-"

Dertain: "What? No! Absolutely not! My daughter is not having a baby at her age! She is too young! What is wrong with you?!"

Dertain started to cry and Gadrin held her in his arms and comforted her. He glared at my father and gave him disgusted glances.

Dertain: "How dare you? How dare you make my wife cry, you greedy fool! You want our daughter for yourself! You want her as a slave to your house, to make babies and heirs to the throne! But I will tell you this, Thorin son of Thráin son of Thrór, will never marry Valerie Wood-hammer!"

By this time, the king was furious. Gadrin pulled Dertain away from the table and embraced her while he glared at the king, they were moving towards the gate out of the palace. The king was red of anger, spitting and roaring like an orc.

Thrór: "Unwise traitors! You think you will get away with this? You think you will go unpunished, you think you will go free? You are wrong! Curse you! The house of Wood-hammer will not last for long, I will come for you! Beware the fury of Thrór king of Erebor! Because I will destroy you!"

Backlash stops


	4. Chapter 4

Thrór had first sent a spy to watch over my parents. He needed information of what their daily routine was. After a few days, the spy came back with an idea. Thrór then had sent an assassin to kill my parents. The assassin poisioned their tea, because they always have afterday tea, from what the spy informed him of. And after that they take a nap, and that's when they fell asleep and never woke up. I came home late that night and found them dead.

But before I did, my life was completely perfect. There was no worry or concern in my world by that time. I had been with Thorin that night, in the palace. We were in his chamber and was just socializing with each other. We did that a lot, and sometimes we even played with his little sister Dís. But this night we didn't. We were in his bathtub, you see.

Backlash

Me: "Oi, I'm getting sleepy, can we go to bed?"

Thorin: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Aye, I wish to snuggle, come with me"

I climbed out of the bath and rolled my body in a warm, fuzzy blanket. Ah! I love the warm feeling from a blanket! I stumbled around the chamber in blindness because the blanket was so big it covered my head. Thorin laughed at me while I ran around, bumping into things and furniture in his chamber. I bet it was a funny view to look at.

Thorin: "Come here you big troll, let me carry you to bed before you break the room into pieces"

Me: "Nay! I can do this all by myself!"

I heard him walk towards me but I couldn't see him, so I just ran the opposite direction and ran straight into a wall. I fell to the ground and rolled around on the floor. Thorin laughed even harder and gasped for air. I couldn't help but laugh with him, I felt so stupid and tired. It was not even late, it was like dinner time. I crawled out of the blanket and crawled to the fireplace. I laid on the polar bear carpet and realized that I was completely naked in front of the fire, but I was still cold.

Me: "Thorin, can you please bring another blanket here? I'm cold"

He walked over to the bed and took a red blanket, he walked over to me and placed it over me.

Me: "Come here! I want to snuggle!"

Thorin: "Aye, I'm coming"

He got down on the floor and got underneath the blanket with me. He scooted up to my back and embraced me with his warm arms. Ah, now I felt warmer. We snuggled for a while. He has such self control, like we are both naked and he doesn't do anything. Someone else would have wanted to.. you know what. He has respect for me and controls himself, because I told him I would not be ready for a long time. He have had patience with me.

But I think I might be ready now. I remember when we just tried to be... Intimate with eachother. It was maybe two years ago. I had been too nervous, I was horrified to be honest. I was scared even when we talked about trying. It was then I told him that I couldn't, I was far away from being ready.

But now it felt different. My instincts encouraged me, urgently telling me to make a move. My brain was focused on how I was supposed to proceed an sexual encounter. Maybe I should just start kissing him, passionate. My gut feeling was agreeing with my instincts, together with my brain; do it. At least try. And my heart was pumping faster, getting excited about the very thought of... Intimacy. So literally, my whole body was telling me to do something. Couraged boiled up inside me, I wasn't scared. I was going to do this. I rolled to the other side towards Thorin and kissed him. He kissed me back and embraced me. The kiss was extended and went more and more passionate, but then he suddenly stopped.

Me: "Don't stop"

Thorin: "Wait"

Me: "Wait for what? Thorin, don't worry I'm ready"

Thorin: "Are you? Are you Valerie? I don't want you to do this because of guilt for my waiting. I can wait longer-"

Me: "Didn't I just tell you? Thorin I'm ready, I have been thinking about it and I am not scared as I was before, so there is no problem really. Unless you got something against it?"

Thorin: "No I don't, but I don't want you to do a mistake"

Me: "How come you weren't as scared as I was before?"

Thorin: "I am no virgin"

Me: "What? And you have not told me, you pig!"

I lightly slapped him and snorted. He laughed and smirked at me.

Thorin: "What? It's no big matter"

Me: "It is! I wanted to be the first one to share this beautiful moment with you! And now you've spoiled it, you shouldn't have told me!"

Thorin: "Well, you asked to know"

Me: "Don't answer if you know I won't like the truth!"

Thorin: "No, I'm not going to lie to you. I am no liar Valerie"

Me: "Okay you're right, forgive me. So who was the first one?"

Thorin: "Does it really matter?"

Me: "No, you're right. What happened in the past stays in the past"

I rolled on my back and stared into the ceiling. That killed the excitement. My heart started to pump its normal pace and I could feel the excitement slowly fading away, my instincts became indifferent, my brain went to its neutral state, my gut feeling told me to stop the encounter. Yeah, I should've just let it be. You idiot Valerie, you're such a damned fool.

As I lied there, damning myself, I felt Thorin's hand caressing my belly. Then his hand ventured lower down my body... Oh my Lord!

My body winced in shock and fright... And also excitement... A deep rooted excitement shot through my whole body. It returned to me, like a hound dog returning to its master. But I was resiliant, I did not wish to do it, but my body was stubborn.

Me: "Stop! Stop it!"

Thorin: "What's wrong now?"

Me: "I don't want to anymore, get your hand off me"

Thorin: "No"

Me: "Thorin! Stop what are you-"

My heart raced. He continued "rubbing" me as I started to breath audibly higher pitched. My body was out control, it would not obey my constant orders to calm down. Instead it rather turned my orders against me, filling my head with excitement and passionate lust. I started to breathe faster as I found myself... Moaning? I was getting more excited by the second, I had to do something. I grabbed Thorin's hand and accidentally squeezed it hard. It probably hurt, because he flinched and squeked.

Thorin: "Ouch! Why would you do that?"

Me: "I can't do it! It is too much for me, I'm sorry!"

I rolled out of the embrace and quickly got up on my feet. I was heading for the door, when Thorin suddenly stopped me from escaping the moment. He grabbed my forearm and right shoulder and pulled me back into his hard bare chest.

Thorin: "Where are you going?"

Me: "I-I don't... Know"

Thorin: "Well, if you "are" you going somewhere, you might want to put on some clothes?"

I did not answer. I felt like a fool.

Thorin: "Are you feeling alright?"

Me: "Aye, I am. But... I'm sorry"

Thorin: "Sorry for what?"

Me: "For leading you on! I am so deeply-"

Thorin: "That's it, do you wish to proceed any further or is that it?"

Thorin spun me around, grabbed me by my shoulders and pierced his blue gaze into my eyes. He was angry, I could see it.

Me: "It's complicated..."

Thorin: "No it's not. You either want to or not. What is your decision?"

Me: "My body biggest wish is to engage in a intimate situation right at the moment, but I myself don't really-"

Thorin: "Please, do not play any games here"

Me: "I'm not playing any games! It's hard to explai-"

Thorin: "Is it because I've engaged in a sexual intercorse before?"

I nodded as an answer. He sighed and let me go. He walked up to his bed and sat down on the footboard. He looked deeply sad and hurt. Did I do something wrong? I pattered my way up to him and sat down beside him. I carefully put my palm on his shoulder.

Me: "What is it, Thorin?"

Thorin: "I think I'll have to explain the whole story for you to understand"

Me: "Go on"

He glanced up and took a deep breath. He seemed a bit was probably something he had not talked with anyone else about before.

Thorin: "The girl I, had intercourse with, was my previous love Asabelle"

His previous love? He have had someone before me? Curiousity grabbed me and I continued listening to his story.

Thorin: "I met her as a youngling, during a class with other fellow younglings from the city. We were just children back then, but I fell in love with her the split second I laid my eyes upon her beautiful face. Asabelle was the absolute most beautiful and exrtaordinary dwarfmade I had ever seen by that time. Heart shaped face, thick cheekbones, rich lips and a sweet little potato nose. Her hair was very thick and was black cherry colored. She always wore it in a braid so it would match with her braided beard. Besides from her looks, she was very kind and caring. As soon as we grew older, we developed a romantic bond. We were so deeply in love, no, I was deeply in love with her. Maybe four years before you and I met Valerie, I was together with her, right in this room"

He looked at me, stroking my cheeks with his massive hands. He looked very nostalgic and sad at the same time, like he remembered something that hurt him tremendously.

Me: "But what happened between you two? Did she die?"

Thorin: "No, she did not. She's still alive I think, but I do not have knowledge of her whereabouts"

Well, the girl seemed to be beautiful, according to his description.

Thorin: "It happened more times after that. Almost eight times a week"

I had to ground my teeth in order not to giggle. But my belly started to beat and a strange sound came out of my nose. Thorin shot a glance at me and smirked.

Thorin: "I admit that it was a bit excessive, but we had no care in the world. But then, after a few months, she left. Without a single message to explain her departing. My classmate Belegon told me that she only used me in order to gain popularity. First I didn't believe him, because the relationship Asabelle and I had was immortal, I thought..."

Tears began to roll down his cheeks. I whispered his name and embraced him as I laid my head on his shoulder. He embraced me with his right arm and pulled me close to him.

Me: "And you haven't heard from her ever since?"

Thorin: "No. I haven't recieved any word either. No rumors, none has seen her or heard from her. Even her parents does not know where she might be, or her sisters"

Me: "But besides from what your friend told you, do you have a slightest clue of why she would have left?"

Thorin: "The only possible reason I can think of, might be that she wanted to leave Erebor. I talked to her about that once. She told me that she wanted to leave the mountain and explore the outside world. But if she would've wanted to leave so bad, she would not have fueled the love between us or fuel the love I had for her. I am starting to believe what Belegon told me, and it hurts me deeply"

He sobbed a bit. I hugged him harder and kissed his forehead. This man, had been through real pain. Love hadn't been easy on him. I felt a huge lump of guilt in my belly.

Thorin: "You can't speak to anyone of this matter, Valerie. I have not spoken of this to any other but you"

Me: "I promise, my love"

Suddenly, a fresh breeze warmed up my skin and soul. Now, it was my turn.

Me: "May I explain my story to you?"

I straightened up and gazed deep into his sapphire eyes. He looked a bit confused, but he paid attention.

Me: "To be honest, I don't know where to start. I just want to explain why I will never abandon you. Do you remember when we first met, Thorin?"

He nodded.

Me: "Back then, I was a child. A naive and foolish child. I ran around and did awful things with my friends, torturing the kingdom with our childishness and cruelty. I mean, it was horrible things we did! When we met that night in The Gallery of The Kings, we were painting the pillars with pigblood. We killed 20 pigs in order to require the amount of blood we needed! And I really hope you have not told anyone else of this matter, because then I would probably be hanged!"

I jumped up from the footboard and placed myself in front of Thorin one and a half metres away. A grin was spread across his face while he watched me.

Me: "And if it weren't for you, my love, I would be a hateful, sad and selfish little rat! I've been philosophating about it a lot. And the only conclusion I can get near to is that. You changed me, Thorin. Into the better. And I am so deeply grateful for helping me change into a better person. Though I have not yet served the punishment for all of my sins, I am happy that I will. No matter what I will have to do. You are like my savior, a saint to my soul. And I owe you so much for it. I don't know how to repay you actually, but spending my lifetime together with you would only be a start. When we will join with Mahal, I will truly start repaying you. I promise you, I will forever be loyal and faithful to you"

And then I ended my little speech with a faint smile on my lips. I examined Thorin as he digested my words. He looked absolutely overjoyed. A wide grin decorated his face as he rose up to his feet. As he walked over to me, he spoke.

Thorin: "You are absolutely, the most amazing dwarrowdam, I have ever met"

Then he caught me in his arms and gave a long kiss. My heart warmed my chest and butterflies tickled my stomach. I was so in love with this man. How could anyone ever want to leave him? Poor little Asabelle, she really missed out on something. The kiss was ended, and then he whispered into my ear.

Thorin: "I love you, Valerie Wood-hammer. You are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I know. I belong to you and you belong to me. I suppose I won't have to be concerned, because it seems like you'll never leave me. And I will never ever leave you, my love"

He stroke my cheek and stared into my eyes. I made a crooked smile. I petted his hair and bit my lip. I was secured now. I had never felt happier in my life as I did now. And my will to have him, grew fiercely.

I played with a string of his hair and he stared right into my eyes. I stared back at him and froze my movement. Instantly he embraced me, lifted me up and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and soon we were lying in front of the fireplace again. He was on top of me and kept my lips busy with his. The excitement shot through me again and I felt an adredenaline rush running through my limbs and bloodveins. Nothing could stop us now. I shut my thoughts out and let my instincts take the lead. I felt his massive hands caressing my bare breasts. It fueled my lust even more fierce. It nearly became violent. I slung my head back and whimpered of the huge pulse that went through my body. Suddenly, I felt Thorin's lips attacking the surface of my neck. I felt goosebumps all over my body as I shivered. That brought me further down the road of tremendous excitement.

My instincts told me to gain the "upper hand" in the situation. I obeyed the orders and smoothly pulled Thorin closer to me and forced him to the right. I sat on top of him and carefully, started to grind upon him. His eyes widened and he sat back up, with me still sitting on him. I moaned, of the stimulating feeling I felt. He started to breathe faster and heavier.

Then suddenly, he slung me back on the carpet and pressed my hands above my head so I could not get away. I giggled as he again started to kiss my neck. Then, he slowly began to grind on me. I started to shake of sheer excitement, and I was cast into a cloud of sweat, passion and intimacy.

Backlash stops

That was the night we made love for the first time, I remember it was extremely passionate. He had to go on careful the first 5 minutes, because you know, every girl's first time is never the best time. Afterwards I was all shaky and sweaty, it was exhausting. But I was also very pleased, for being the first time I was very happy with the result. I was scared of being frightened for life if it would have been to early, but it wasn't. It was the exactly right time, at the exactly the right moment. I had to go home early afterwards, and it was then I found my parents.


	5. Chapter 5

I had never been that sad, I had never cried that much, I had never mourned anyone like that in my whole life. Their funeral was held a week after the deaths, it was held in the Gallery of the Kings, where Thorin and I met. The whole city came to the funeral; father's and mother's brothers; my uncles, my cousins, my cousins once removed, my counsins twice removed, the whole royal family including Thrór, Thráin, Thorin, his little sister Dís, his little brother Frerin, Sigrid and Dunhilda and even my so called "ex-friends" came. It was by now they apologized to me, they said that they regret turning their backs on me. I forgave them but we didn't return as friends, they were nothing more than familiar people to me. During the funeral I discovered something strange, Thrór at sometimes smiled through the ceremony, a triumphant smile. Thráin's face expression was saddened, he was full of guilt and remorse. I asked Thráin right afterwards what was going on, he took me to the palace into his office where he told the whole story behind my parents' deaths.

Backlash

Thráin pulled me aside from the crowd. As he did this, he spoke.

Thráin: "I cannot tell you here. You have to come with me to the palace"

Me: "Aye, I shall come with you"

Some guards saw us leaving and they offered to escort us to the palace, but Thráin refused the offer. What was going on? He seemed so, eager to tell me. Or more like he had to give important information.

We arrived to the palace and entered. He led me the way down the hall on the first left, passing his grandfather's office. We made it to his office and he opened the door for me. I thanked him and I stepped inside and examined the room. I had never been in here before. It was oval shaped with a high ceiling. The walls were decorated with paintings of nature beyond Erebor. Elven-like nature, I wonder if that was what it looked in Lothlórien, the elven kingdom that I've heard so much about. There were some bookshelves also leaning against the walls. There was a fireplace across the office, paired with two velvet couches turned against eachother and a polar bear carpet between them. His desk was in the middle on the room on a platform. On his desk, there were some bookpiles and candles. And above the desk, there was a chandelier that was probably made of crystal. Thráin locked the door after us. He gestured me to go and sit by the fireplace. I obeyed and walked over there. He followed me and sat down in the opposite couch in front of me.

He looked deeply concerned, so concerned that he was sweating of anxiety. I was getting nervous and eager to hear what he have to say. He breathed heavy and wiped sweat off his brow. I rubbed my hands against my legs and rocked back and forth.

Me: "Mylord Thráin, what is the matter that you wanted to tell me?"

Thráin: "I am not supposed to speak of this to you, but I feel in my heart that you need to know the truth"

Me: "Know the truth about what?"

Thráin: "...The truth behind the death of your parents"

My heart skipped a beat. I pierced my eyes into Thráin's, demanding silently to tell me what was going on. He saw my stare and glanced away. He looked very ashamed and sad.

Thráin: "Your parents did not die, of their own making, you see"

His voice sluddered. I realized that he was trembling. What in Durin's name was it with this man?

Me: "Then what happened, mylord?"

Thráin: "Your parents and King Thrór had a argument about you and Thorin and-"

He trailed off. He took a deep breath and it was either sweat drops or tears ran down his cheeks.

Thráin: "It became very aggrivated. Your father father called the King names-"

Me: "What exactly was the argument about, mylord?"

Thráin: "About the marriage between you and Thorin"

Marriage? What in the love of Mahal? My belly stomach began to turn of anxiety.

Me: "Was the King about make an arragement with my parents about me marrying the prince?"

Thráin: "Aye, he did. And I had no knowledge of it. I would've stopped it if I knew..."

Me: "But what made my father angry?"

Thráin: "He and your mother did not agree on any agreements, the King didn't even have the chance of presenting them to your parents. They were in complete denial of a marriage between you two. Your father accused the King of being greedy and selfish. He thought the King wanted to force you into the lineage of Erebor, and I suspect that that was the purpose of you two marrying eachtoher. That angered Thrór, even if it was probably true, I suppose he did not want to admit it. And when your parents began to leave, my father vowed to-"

He trailed off again. He put his face in his hands and took another deep breath before glancing up again. Is he going to say what I am fearing? I stared blankly at him as I waited for him to finish his sentance. He had trouble breathing and he made hiccup sounds. This is bad, something is very bad. I could feel already that something is not right at all.

Thráin: "Then my father vowed to kill them"

My heart stopped and my lungs stopped functioning. I did not say a word; I just sat there staring blankly towards the crown prince of Erebor. It was what I feared: Thrór killed my parents. My inner voice screamed out all the curses and name callings that existed in this world. I felt that my cheeks began to burst into flames and my blood started to boil. My brain was frying of the bitter fury that began to flare up inside me. My heart started to beat apoplectic, to be able to pump around the boiling blood that itched my veins. My eyes became wet with scolding tears. My head twitched and my hands trembled. My feet wanted to stomp on the ground, but I managed to hold them still. My whole body was infested with raw anger.

I swear if I had the lungs of a dragon, I would be able to burn the whole kingdom.

Thráin did nothing, he sat there and stared back at me, probably waiting for me to pounce on him. But I tried to mimick his movement. The boiling and frying rage within me was fueled; it became worse. I could not sit still any longer. I could feel flames licking my throat, burning my insides. I clenched my fists and grounded my teeth. But it was then my body and my instincts took over.

Backlash stops

I had started with flipping the couch over and afterwards I trashed Thráins office. There were no guards there to stop me or save Thráin, but I did not hurt him. I have never wanted to. He had to flee and alarm the guards himself. But before the guards managed to get me, I actually set fire to Thrór's office. His office was identical to Thráin's, so all I had to do was to set fire to the polar bear carpet and all those bookshelves. I did not want to completely destroy Thráin's office, I just needed something to take out my rage on. I let his documents and important matters be, because he didn't really deserve it. It was his father who deserved it.

I don't know how they managed to put out the fire in Thrór's office. I burned most of the books and documents in a pile on Thrór's desk. I also set fire to the bookshelves and thrushed them onto the floor. The paintings on the walls, I also set fire to. I grabbed books that were on fire and threw them into the chandelier. Soon that thing was also burning. After a while, it dropped right onto Thrór's desk and it crushed the desk into pieces along with the ashes of the documents. In the end, the whole office was in flames. How I wished I could've showed you how happy I was with my artistic and hateful work I had done.

My next target was The Arkenstone. I knew that it meant a lot to Thrór and I was going to take away what he loved dearly, his precious gem. I was determined to make him feel what I felt. Raw rage and unforgiving fury.

But the guards had caught me before I could reach to the throne were The Arkenstone were stored. I was walking on the path when they attacked me.

Backlash

The guards had me in a strong hold and pulled my hair. I tried to wrestle them off me, but they were to many. I was so furious, I did not know what to do with my anger. How could my own grandfather-in-law kill my parents? He will pay for this, he will not go unpunished. The guards pulled me away from the path and dragged me to the windling stairs. They forced me walk down them and when we reached the ground, I was met by Thorin and Thráin. The guards threw me on the ground and made a circle around me.

Thorin came and helped me up, his blue eyes were burning and his cheeks were fire red. He was absolutely livid. I don't usually like it when he was angry, but now I did not find the slightest clue to why I should really care. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me like a doll. His voice was rumbling with anger.

Thorin: "What in Durin's name have you done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: ****_Okay guys! I've made some changes from the last chapter. I wanted Valerie to turn on her lover as well, so forget what I wrote in the last sentances in the last chapter. Enjoy!_**

Backlash

The guards had me in a strong hold and pulled my hair. I tried to wrestle them off me, but they were too many. Ten strong atleast.

I was so furious, I did not know what to do with my anger. I felt so betrayed, so betrayed by Thrór. There is literally no words that can explain how I feel anymore. For some reason, I was angry at Thráin and Thorin also. It felt like they had played a part in this. Fools. All of them are greedy, selfish fools. I bet they already knew, it was an act, all of it was an act. Taking me in as a princess and treat me like one of their own. Thorin's love and loyalty was just an act, he probably never loved me.

Those thoughts made me even more furious. I tried to once again to get away from the guards, biting, cursing, thrashing and punching. But no, it was to no help at all.

The guards pulled me away from the path and dragged me to the windling stairs. They forced me walk down them and when we reached the ground, we were met by Thorin and Thráin. The guards threw me on the ground and made a circle around me so I could not escape.

Thorin came and helped me up, his blue eyes were burning and his cheeks were fire red. He was absolutely livid. I don't usually like it when he was angry, but now I did not find the slightest clue to why I should really care. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me like doll. His voice was rumbling with anger.

Thorin: "What in Durin's name have you done?"

Me: "Get your hands off me!"

I slapped away his hands and pushed him backwards. I did not want him to be near me. I didn't want anyone or anything to touch me. Two of the guards harshly grabbed my arms and held me back from attacking Thorin and Thráin. Then I realized that my body was moving towards them in a hasty pace.

Me: "Did you know? You knew, didn't you? You filthy betrayer!"

Thorin tilted his head. He looked confused, it seemed like he did not know what I was speaking about.

Thráin: "Valerie, he does not know of this. Leave him out of it"

Me: "Liar! I'm sure all of you know it! You greedy fools!"

Then I turned my attention back towards Thorin. I felt my eyes getting wet and sadness began to mix up with my anger.

Me: "You never loved me, did you? You already knew that it was us and you planned to _snatch_ me in The Gallery. You already knew that I was to become a slave to the throne! I bet you've planned this ever since I was confessed as the most beautiful dwarrowdam in Middle Earth! Shallow, shallow, shallow... How could you do that to me? I loved you and I opened up to you like I had never done to anyone before!"

I was raging in pure sorrow and fury. I thrashed against the guards' hold of me. I felt tears streaming out of my eyes and I started to sobb violently as I kept on trying to get the guards off of me. I heard Thorin's voice ordering the guards to let me go. They obeyed and plunged me onto the floor. I sat back up on my knees and petted my arms, I'm sure there will be ugly bruises and marks on them after the harsh grip from the guards. I heard guards chuckling at me in mockness. How I wanted to kill those poor bastards...

I felt Thorin's massive hands grabbing my hands, but I pulled them back and wiped the tears off my cheeks. He sighed my name and grabbed them once again. Then I quickly rose on my feet and recoiled away from him.

Me: "I told you don't touch me!"

Thorin: "That's enough, Valerie! Tell me what's going on or-"

Me: "Or what? You will break up with me? Fine! To be honest I could not _care_ less any longer! Not after what you and your despicable family have done to me!"

I yelled and screamed like a violent orc in front of him. When I was done, I tried to catch up with my breath. It was exhausting being this furious. I also felt that my head started to ache. Thorin just stood there and stared at me. He still looked confused. Maybe he did not know of this? Maybe, I was wrong?

I heard heavy footsteps approaching us from the stairs. We all turned around and faced the King of Erebor. As he walked down the stairs, he roared with utter anger.

Thrór: "What in the love of Mahal is going on here?"

As he came nearer, I examined his face. He was furious and annoyed by our little confrontation here downstairs.

Thrór: "Bless my beard, you could wake up a bear from it's hibernate with your bickerings and screamings!"

The King walked up to the guards as they made way for him towards me. Thorin stood by my side and faced Thrór.

Thrór: "I see that someone seems to be a little upset, what is wrong Valerie?"

The words echoed in my head... What is _wrong_ Valerie. Bladdering fool and idiot. Did he really not realize that I've found out the truth? And did he not yet realize that his office was in flames? Why do we have this fool as a king... I shook my head in disgust.

Me: "You want to know what's _wrong_? Well, maybe you are supposed to tell your kin that yourself!"

I marched against Thrór in a hasty pace. He recoiled and before the guards could get to me, I was holding the King by his collar. And then I whispered to him.

Me: "Why don't you tell your grandson about your little mastery _work of art_, eh? I think he'd love to hear that my parents are no longer any concern and that it's _mating time_! Go on, do it!"

Then I quickly put myself behind Thrór and pushed him towards his grandson.

Me: "Go on then! Tell him!"

I taunted him. He glanced back at me and I saw that he now realized. And he was afraid of the situation. He turned back to Thorin, who stared at his grandfather in disbelief.

Thorin: "You did it didn't you?"

Thrór sighed and then confessed to his grandson.

Thrór: "Aye, I did, my grandson"

I looked over Thrór's shoulder and stared at Thorin. He was filled with disgust and betrayal. He snorted in spite towards his grandfather and spoke with a disappointed tone.

Thorin: "I'm no grandson of yours"

Then he turned his heel and marched away. Thráin ran after him. So Thorin was innocent of these news? I guess I'm going to have to apologize to him later. If we ever should meet again.

Then it was just me and Thrór left. He turned around to face me. I laughed at him, spiting his guts.

Me: "Now how does it feel, mylord?"

I kept on laughing at him in mockness. He went livid and closed himself up to me. This time he grabbed me by my throat and squeezed hard. I gasped and spit him in his face. He roared and recoiled away from me. I wiped my mouth and spat one more time on the floor towards him. He turned around as he wiped off my spit on his face. I laughed even more at him and nearly fell onto the floor.

He turned back around to face me. His eyebrows were lowered and his face was fiery red of anger. I stopped laughing and waited for him to say something.

Thrór: "Maybe I should've _removed_ you as well, you dirty little slut!"

Me: "I am rather a slut than a betrayer! May the Fire of a Dragon burn you, you filthy traitor!"

I cursed him with every single curse that I've eve heard of. And when I was done, he ordered the guards to take me prisoner. They obeyed his orders and four of them once again took hold of me. I resisted and screamed with all my power in order to turn the attention of the people of Erebor towards us.

As the guards dragged me through the kingdom, I yelled, screamed, thrashed, bit and kicked at them. Every soul in Erebor turned their attention towards us and they all seemed to be surprised. I yelled to them, begging them to help me. But they did not react. Well, I can't blame them. I am already in such bad danger and bad buisness with the King, no one could ever help me escape him, I guess.

We arrived to the dungeons and they threw me into the smallest and darkest cell. The cell was round with no corners and a low ceiling. It was very cold down here, no sign of life anywhere. Except the rats that ran around and searched desperatly for food. I curled myself onto the wall and wagged back and forth.

I was literally going mad. All this madness made me insane of anger and sorrow. How could I let myself believe that something like this would not happen? I knew of the King's greed and love for things of value. I should've known. I know that I am something very extraordinary, since there has never been a dwarrowdam even as close to my beauty. No dwarrowdam could compete with me. The battle was already won. No dwarf, except me, will ever give birth to another female like me. I am one of a kind. That is what I've been told all my life. And that's what makes me so valuable, my rare beauty among the dwarfkin. I was precious to Thrór, but only my beauty and not me myself. He did not care for me at all. Even though he said many times that I was like his own granddaughter, he lied. He lied, he only wanted me as a slave to the throne, a childbearer, a babymaker, an heirgiver. He wanted the lineage of Erebor to become fairer, I suppose. I have never felt so used and seduced before, it really nailed me on the inside.

I wonder if Thorin is able to do something about this, or if Thráin could do something. I really hope they have some sort of power against Thrór, so that they could save me from my faite. I'll probably be hanged or driven away from Erebor. I love my home, I love the life I live here and I love my dear ones. But I have no dear ones left, except Thorin. Maybe I should just flee and escape out to the wilderness. I could take work anywhere, maybe in Dale or in some elven realm. I've heard that Lothlórien is very beautiful. The elves there would not know of me. They'd think that I was a hobbit. Yes, I could go there. Possibly.

Well, we'll see where I might be off to.

Hours went on and I did not know if it was day or night. I was freezing so much I was shaking, I wore only a summer dress. And I was hungry, very hungry. And I felt sad, I missed my parents. I missed the little family nights we had sometimes when they were alive. We sat in our little living room in front of the fire and played games and talked about everything. I remember when mother used to sing me to sleep, when my father taught me how to dance and when both of them walked took me to Dale. I loved it in Dale, I did. But I've only been there once.

The sorrow is growing big, freezing and aching my heart. And the fury is burning me again. It was like the mad heat and burning I felt before, when Thráin told me the truth. I swear, I could breathe fire if I had the lungs of a dragon. My chest is burning, my arms are burning, my legs, my hands and feet. But my heart is cold, colder than ice. My heart is frozen by sorrow. The fire inside me is not hot enough to melt my frozen heart.

I started to cry, I cried and cried and cried. I need to get it out, I need to have some sort of hole to dump the sadness. And the only thing was to cry, to cry lakes, rivers and oceans. More hours went on and soon I fell asleep, I did not know how long I was asleep but it felt like years.

Backlash stops


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning of The End

**Author's note: ****_Okay guys, please don't judge me for this chapter. I felt that it had to happen a little more between Thorin and Valerie. I wasn't planning to even post this, but I've taken a risk. If any of you should think that it's tasteless, please tell me so I can delete and replace it with another. But please be nice about it, if it's a bit too much because I have had a hard time trying to post this without hesitation and fear of rejection. But I hope you'll like it! _**

I was in the dungeons for days, with nothing to eat or drink.

I was very upset that no one came down to me; giving me food or atleast keep me company. I was so lonely. I thought that Thorin changed his mind and that Dunhilda and Sigrid had abandoned me.

But Thorin did come down, after a few days.

Backlash

Thorin: "Valerie?"

I was startled and woken up from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My back was hurting from the hard floor and my neck was very stiff.

Me: "Is somebody there?"

Thorin: "Aye, it's me"

I gasped his name and I was quick up on my feet. I walked up to the bars that seperated us from eachother. I looked up at his face, he seemed sad. I stuck my hand through the bars and carefully put my palm against his cheek. He sighed and put his hand over mine.

Me: "I'm sorry for... Yelling at you, Thorin I... Didn't mean what I said"

Thorin: "I know. I understand your situation and I would have probably reacted the same way"

Me: "Thank you for being understading. I've missed you, love"

Thorin: "I've missed you too. And I'm sorry for not coming down earlier"

Me: "It's okay, don't worry-"

Thorin: "I haven't been allowed, you see"

Me: "Allowed? Did Thrór forbid you to visit me?"

Thorin: "Aye, he did. He have had guards guarding the entrance to down here. I haven't been let through"

I snorted. Vile, cruel and vicious little bastard our King is. I got angry again.

Me: "I'm sorry, but I despise your grandfather"

Thorin: "Don't worry, I despise him as well"

I wanted to hug him, feel his warmth melting my frozen heart. His warmth was probably the only heat that could melt my heart and cool down my anger.

Me: "Do you got any keys?"

Thorin: "In matter of fact I do actually"

He pulled out a key-ring and jiggled them in front of me. I laughed as he opened the cell door. He came in, threw away the keys and aimed for me with arms wide spread. He caught me in his arms and gave me long warm hug. I hugged him back, it felt so good to touch him again.

Me: "I've really, really missed you"

He didn't respond. Instead, I felt his lips on my collarbone, kissing my skin gently. The kissing got more, intense. Then he lifted me up and pressed me against the wall. That annoyed me, it also made me a bit angry. After having my parents murdered by his grandfather, being humiliated by the whole kingdom and then me being thrown into a cell, he wants to make love?

I pushed him agreessively away from he.

Me: "What are you doing?"

Thorin: "I-i just thought..."

Me: "You know what? Get out! I don't want you in here if you're going to be like that"

Thorin: "Forgive me. I just thought that you would need some sort of-"

Me: "Sort of what? Intimacy? Dear Lord!"

I turned away from him. Dumb fool he was. I spoke to him as I faced the wall.

Me: "Don't you understand? I need emotional support, you need to give me a shoulder to rest against. In this hour of need, I need you to be my savior right now. Could you be that, Thorin?"

I turned back at him, glaring into his eyes as I waited for him to respond.

Thorin: "Aye, I could be that"

He walked up to me and embraced me again. He did not try to do anything this time. I hugged him back, hugging as hard I could.

Me: "Why would he do that, Thorin? Have you talked to him?"

Thorin: "I have tried to, but with no success. After you were thrown down here, he kept on as nothing had happened"

I growled. All I wanted to do was to decapitate that slug. I could do it now, the cell door was open, I could just jump out of our embrace and run for it. Thorin ended the embrace but still held my hands in his.

Thorin: "But there are other problems that has come up"

Me: "What are you talking about?"

Thorin: "My grandfather, have four-doubbled the work force in the mines. He's becoming more greedy by every day that goes"

Me: "I feel bad for the workers when they'll probably die of exhaustion, but what other problem is that causing the kingdom?"

Thorin: "Do you know of the elven kingdom in Mirkwood?"

Me: "Aye, I do"

Thorin: "The King of Mirkwood, Thranduil son of Oropher, came to Erebor yesterday. But only to leave in fury"

Me: "What happened?"

Thorin: "He came to advice grandfather, but he rebuffed him, ignoring Thranduil's warnings"

Me: "Warnings of what? Thorin?"

Thorin: "Thranduil warned grandfather of what his growing treasure would summon. 'Fell beasts in the shadows will spring out of their hibernates and make for Erebor when the time is come', he said. Grandfather did not seem to care at all"

Fell beasts, what could that mean? Was Thranduil talking about, dragons? Since we all know that dragons has an undying love for gold, could that be the thing that would come to Erebor? I felt my gut turning uneasy.

Me: "Why was Thranduil angered?"

Thorin: "He did also come to take back his precious gems"

Me: "His gems? What've I missed now?"

Thorin: "Grandfather has been keeping Thranduil's rightful gems away from him. I found out about this yesterday, before then I had no clue of it"

Me: "Your grandfather's greed is making him blind! Thorin you have to do something!"

Thorin: "I cannot! I do not possess that kind of power as a prince, and neither does my father"

Me: "But he'll summon the worst beast possible!"

I felt fear growing inside me. It was nearly as fierce and strong as the fury I have inside me as well.

Thorin: "Beast? I didn't really take that warning serious, but-"

Me: "Thorin! Think about it!"

I turned away as I fell into my own thoughts. The fear was fueled and my mind was going insane. I don't know why I was so scared, but as soon and Thorin mentioned fell beasts, I had the feeling that something or someone might be coming. A dragon could be the only thing that ever could storm the kingdom and claim it as his own. My gut feeling was screaming at me to flee the kingdom, now.

Me: "We have to get out of here! It's coming! We have to get help!"

I started to hyperventilate and cold sweat. I turned back to Thorin.

Me: "A dragon, Thorin! We have to flee!"

Suddenly, my head felt extremely heavy and dizzy. I stumbled around in the cell, supporting myself on the walls. Then, visions infested my mind. I could see Erebor, lying in dust and spiderweb. It was utterly dark, no light or shine anywhere. Not even the light from the sun or the moon could find its way inside. No sign of life anywhere, just rats and spiders hunting for food. The view of the vision went down through the floors, down to the deepest and largest chamber of the mountain. There, there was mountains of gold and gems. The view circled around the mountains, as it was trying to find something. The view closed itself up to shadows and darkness in the chamber, lurking and sneaking through. And there, deep in the shadows, underneith the gold, there lay a dragon of fiery red scale. He was sleeping, deep in his dreams and nightmares. He was in his hibernate, impossible to wake up.

Then I was slung back into reality. I screeched out in sheer fear and I fell onto the floor.

Thorin: "Valerie?"

Me: "Run! Its coming! We have to run now!"

The dizziness disappeared and I was able to get back up on my feet. Sweat was pouring down my brow and my cheeks. I ran for the door, when Thorin caught me before I could escape.

Me: "No let go! RUN!"

Thorin: "Calm down! What flew into you?"

I did not respond. Instead I head-butted him with the back of my head. He grunted in pain and let me go. I fled through out from the cell and ran down the hallway towards the long and steep staircase that led back up to the kingdom. But I did not manage to get up the stairs in time before Thorin again caught me and dragged me back into the hallway. I shrieked and squirmed in his grip

Me: "No stop! Get off me!"

Thorin: "You can't go up there! They'll catch you, Valerie!"

I kept on screaming and grunting in his grip. He did not let go, even if I head-butted, bit and stomped on his feet. He wouldn't let me go. Then suddenly, he swiftly turned me around and slapped me hard across the face. There was so much power in the slapp, I automatically spun aroound and fell onto the floor face flat, gasping in shock.

I needed that, I admit I did. I felt the raging fright inside me cool down and I stopped hyperventilating after a few minutes on the floor. Then I felt tired, extremely tired. I rolled around onto my back. I felt my left cheek burning of pain and I also felt it swolling up a bit.

Thorin: "I'm sorry"

Me: "Don't worry I needed that"

He kneeled down beside me and carefully stroke his hand on my swollen cheek. I flinched a bit, but it did not hurt that much.

Thorin: "What happened, Valerie?"

Me: "Nothing"

Thorin: "Don't lie to me"

Me: "It was just something that I imagined and I exaggerated it. It was nothing"

I did not want to tell him of this matter. I did not want to frighten him or stress him. But still I wanted to tell him, persuading him to flee with me and leave before the dragon comes. But I could not. Something inside told me that it was not a good idea, which I couldn't understand how it could be not.

But I listened to that feeling and kept my mouth shut about it. Maybe I was exaggerating, I mean I got one little meaningless vision and I go all mad about it. It was probably just the nerves that was rooking with me, messing up my head. The sorrow was also probably one of the reasons that made me go mad temporary. Or perminantely, I didn't care to be honest. I could let anything happen to me now, I wouldn't care. Emotionless I was at the moment. But I felt very hungry, like I could devour a whole bear.

Me: "I'm hungry"

Thorin: "I can't take you to the kitchens, but I might be able to smuggle down some food and drink for you here"

Me: "I'd love that, Thorin. Could you please do that?"

Thorin: "Aye, but let me take you back to your cell"

He scooted me up in his arms and walked back to my cell. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I buried my face in his shoulder as I began to feel very sleepy. He entered the cell and put me down beside the wall. But I embraced him, not letting him go just yet. He embraced me back. Soon the embrace enrolled to a passionate kiss.

After a while, he let me go, but I sat up I pulled him back to me.

Me: "No, don't go yet"

I kissed him again, locking his lips with mine. He hugged with his warm arms, warming me.

I felt the urge to have him again. And it grew fiercer and fiercer by the minute. I guess I was wrong, intimacy was just the thing I needed right now.

After a few minutes, we were in eachother arms, engaging in passionate and sweet love making. This time was ever better than the last. He thrusted into me several times, making my body shake of excitement and lust. I cried out as I felt him go deeper. My hands instinctively grabbed his shoulders and my nails dug into his skin, apparently making him bleed. He went to kiss my neck, biting my skin a bit. Then he whispered into my ear.

Thorin: "Wrap your legs around me, love. It'll help you"

Me: "Help me with what?"

He did not respond, but I obeyed and quickly embraced him with my legs. Then he thrusted again, and I nearly screamed. He thrusted faster as I felt a huge pulse of heat going through my body and I barely could take it anymore. He thrusted one more time, deep and intense. Something inside me started to boil up, heating my body even more. And then, following a few seconds after, I exploded. I let out a high pitch cry as I heard Thorin doing the exact same as me.

My body went limp in his arms; my legs fell off his hips and my hands slammed onto the floor over my head. Thorin fell to my left, his body also going limp of the explosion. I had to catch up my breath to be able to talk. And I felt tired again, exhausted from the sensation. My chest elevated and lowered in hasty movements. I rolled over onto Thorin's chest, he embraced me with his arms as he chuckled. I chuckled with him, although I did not know why we did. It just felt natural to do it, maybe because we were extremely satisfied and pleased with ourselves.

Me: "I love you, so much"

Thorin: "I love you too, Valerie"

Backlash stops

After that beautiful moment, I had started to feel extremely sad, but I was lucky that Thorin was there because he was there to support me through it, giving me his shoulder and concern. Lord, what would I've done without him?

I was in the dungeons for weeks, but Thorin brought me supplies during the nights when the kingdom was asleep. He gave me news almost every night about how Thrór's treasure grew and grew. He was always concerned, I had to help him out with the stress that flared up in him. It was my turn to be there for him, support him through his difficulties, even though I was still mourning my parents by that time. But it was a humble bond we had with eachother. A blessing to our lives and souls. If I would be able to, I would thank the Gods for having him in my life, even if it was only for a short period of time.

After sometime, _they_ came to the dungeons for my rescue. It was one of the most happiest and freeful days of my life. But it was also the saddest and heart-breaking day that took hold. It might've been even sadder than the day when I found my parents.


	8. Chapter 8 It Is Time

**Author's note: ****_Hey guys, I am so sorry for the slow update. I've been busy with school since it started two weeks ago. It's been a lot to take on and a lot of new stuff to deal with. However, I will update as often as I can, but don't expect anything. Have patience with me please ;) Keep telling me what you think in the reviews so I can learn how to write better or if there is something that I should improve. Thanks! _**

Flashback

As I sat there, fidgeting in boredom in my tiny cell, I heard footsteps running down the stairs out in the hall. I rose up on my feet and peeked out my head through the bars, looking towards the entrance from the stairs. Then two silhouettes sprung out from the entrance and quickly moved down the hallway. The silhouettes closed up to my cell and now I could see who it were. Happiness and excitement filled me and I smiled mischivious. Sigrid and Dunhilda. Now I would have some company at least.

Me: "Oi! Are you two here to visit?"

They walked up to my cell. They were equipped with a huge iron hammer, almost as big as I am, and a iron saw, sharper than any other saw. They smiled at eachother and then glanced back at me.

Dunhilda: "Oh no"

Sigrid: "We're here for something else"

Oh Lord. They'll kill themselves in the act. The punishment of freeing a prisoner, is a result in execution. I frowned and my eyebrows curled in a concerned expression.

Me: "You cannot. You cannot risk you lives for the sake of my freedom. Go back"

Sigrid: "No. We're here, and this time, we won't abandon you"

I felt tears of joy filling my eyes and I sucked in a breath.

Me: "Bless your souls, my friends"

They smiled back at me and they began to saw the bars. It took them a few minutes to make small cuts in the bars. The King had actually improved the iron of the bars. They were of hard copper, almost as the same color of my hair. They grabbed the huge hammer and started to swing it into the bars. After a few swings and bending, the bars were broken and I could get out. I lifted up my black dress and climbed through the bars with a triumphant smile on my lips. Then I realized that I was still wearing the dress I had for my parents' funeral. I hugged my loyal friends and whispered a dwarvish blessing into their ears.

They pulled me with them and we fled up the stairs. I got a bit worried about the guards that will probably be up in the kingdom.

Me: "What about the guards and soldiers? Won't they catch us?"

Dunhilda: "Oh no! The army has been summoned to the great entrance, so we saw the opportunity and grabbed it"

Sigrid: "Besides, the boys are waiting for us upstairs"

Me: "Who are the boys?"

Dunhilda: "Our old friends, Valerie. Remember them?"

Me: "They agreed to this?"

Dunhilda: "It actually was their idea, to be honest. We were thinking about saving you as well, but we didn't know how to plan it. But the boys used their skills from old and planned the rescue with us"

Skills from old. That's right. The boys always planned our sceemes when we were younger.

Me: "So what is the plan?"

Sigrid: "Well, uh, we don't really know. The boys have planned the rest, all we had to do was to get you out of the dungeons. We just have to follow the others"

That did not seem to be a trustworthy plan. I haven't had conctact with the boys for years, maybe they are planning to trick us.

Me: "But, if you don't know the plan, how do you if it's going to be a good plan?"

Dunhilda: "Do you not trust their judgement?"

Sigrid: "Leave her alone, Dunhilda. She hasn't spoken to the boys in years, it's natural that she's being suspicious"

We reached to the ground level and were met by the boys in another hallway. Ketil, Furgil, Borgo, Yorri, Kimril and Rúndin stood before us and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at them. Even if they had really hurt me and angered me, I had missed them quite a lot.

I mean, we used to spend everyday with eachother and then I met Thorin. And I just, abandoned them. When I think about it now, I feel like a wench. We met every now and then, but it was way too seldom. We met and socialized once in a week. Once in a week, the words echoed through my head. I've been so selfish and fed up with love the past years, I've been in the honeymoon phase far too long now. How could I have not realized that? I feel like I need to apologize to them. I was wrong all the time. They weren't supposed to apologize to me, it was me. My smile faded as I started to speak.

Me: "I need to talk to you all"

Kimril: "We don't have much time, you'll have to be quick about it"

Me: "Alright"

I took a deep breath and eyed all of them. I felt everyone's gazes burning into me as they inpatiently waited for me to speak.

Me: "I just realized something, something that I've should've realized long ago. You did not abandon me, I abadoned you. I see it now. We used to spend all of our freetime together and then, I just left. Left with the prince of Erebor! And I know that all of us did not like the royal family, including Thorin, and I was a fool for not trying to explain harder so that you could've easier dealt with my kind of maturing period or whatever you like to call it. I fell in love and forgot about all of you and I understand that you were mad at me for leaving you for the sake of the prince! The prince! We hated him, and then I went and fell in love! It's understandably that you felt betrayed and all, but I failed to realize that and I just cut the bonds with you. Now I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that you were saddened and hurt by that, were you?"

Their smiles on their faces faded and they glanced down onto the floor. Sigrid put her hand on my shoulder and spoke.

Sigrid: "We were. You have no idea how long it took for us to get over it. And I think I speak for all of us that this rescue actually was a gesture and hint of that we wanted to become one with you again, am I right lads?"

They nodded and some whispered "aye" underneath their breathes. I looked at them deeply, seeing the memories of the past ripping at their heartstrings. It hurt me to see them sad. And it hurt me even more that I was the reason they were sad. My eyes got wet and I felt a lump building up inside my throat.

Me: "I am deeply and truly sorry that I left. And I'm sorry that I damaged you for some time. It was not you who were the ones to apologize; it was me. If there's anyway that I could make it up to you, please tell me how so that I can remove all of this guilt lying on my shoulders"

Furgil walked up to me and gave me a warm hug as I started to sobb. I hugged him back. The embrace was ended and he leaned back to look at me.

Furgil: "The only way to make it up to us is that you become our friend again. And of course, don't ever abandon us. Sigrid was right, it took us a very long time to get over the "loss" of your friendship. We just want you back, that's all we want"

Me: "Then I shall see that that is what I will become in the near future"

Furgil chuckled and backed back to the boys. All of their beardy and round faces made gentle smiles towards me. I felt the sadness disappear and I felt happy again. I stretched out my arms in a taunting gesture.

Me: "Ducklings for life?"

"Ducklings for life!" all of them yelled back and attacked me and embraced in a warming group hug. We were The Ducklings again. I felt tears of happiness running down my cheeks as I laughed.

But then, a malicous roar rumbled through the hallway and shook the walls. Dust from the rocky ceiling dampered down onto us. I exhaled and stumbled on my own feet in fright. The others did kind of the same thing. I locked my eyes upon the boys in front of me and the girls. Fear rushed through my limbs and my hands started to shake. We didn't move until the next roar bursted throughout the mountain. This time, the ground shook and some of us fell onto the floor, including me. Others stumbled around and managed to withstand the shakings by leaning against the walls.

Ketil: "What on Earth was that?"

Borgo: "Curse my beard, could that be-"

Borgo trailed off without finishing his sentence. I examined his face; he was absolutely white and his eyes went wide while his jaw dropped. Could it be, a dragon? Like I saw in my vision. Nobody said a word, but we had to go, now.

Me: "We need to move. If that truly is... A dragon. Then we have to flee"

None of them responded, but they moved towards the exit down the hallway. I followed after them. We ran, no, we sprinted frantically for the gate that led out to the city. We bursted through the doors, but stopped immediatly to listen for more roars. We did not hear any more roars, but we heard footsteps far away. People were escaping the mountain.

Kimril: "We need to go now! Come on, we have to get to the front entrance and flee"

Yorri: "No, you fool! If Erebor is under attack, then that is worst choice of escape route. We have to somehow get out somewhere else"

Furgil: "There is no other way out! It's the only way out of this mountain"

Ketil: "Our king is truly a fool! He should've made some more outputs-"

I faded out in my own thoughts and stopped listening to the bickerings of the others. The army was summoned to the great entrance, there was a roar and people are leaving eventually fleeing already. That clarifies that a dragon is here. My heart skipped a beat and my pulse quickened. We honestly had to get out. Why are they bickering about nothing? It's obvious that we only have one way out. Even if we might cross paths with the dragon, we can avoid it by hiding or something else. The dragon doesn't want us. It wants the massive treasure and that is what it's here for.

Me: "Shut up! All of you! The only way out is the great entrance and that is our goal. If we should run into the dragon, all we have to do is hide. It's not looking for us, it is here for the treasure. We'll be safe as long as we won't taunt or challenge it in some way. Now let's go!"

I started to move quickly throughout the city, with the other eight young dwarves in my heels. We were not alone, other dwarves from the kingdom was going to the same destination as us. They were small children, wives and husbands trying to save their families. How I envied them, I myself had no family to save, I only had my friends and... Thorin! Oh Lord where could he be?

We reached the the square in front of the entrance, where the whole army had gathered. It was merely a thousands of warriors in the army that covered up the great square. Ordinary folk were exiting to the square down to the deep caves of the mountain in the western gate. Why would they go down there? Why are they not fleeing? The others started to follow the mass of people down to the caves, Sigrid pulled me with her. But when we we're inside the stream of people, I stopped and didn't move. Sigrid jerked my arm, but I resisted and stood my ground.

Sigrid: "Valerie, we need to go. Don't be difficult!"

Me: "Then let go of me and let me be"

Sigrid: "I'm not leaving you here!"

Me: "Don't worry about-"

Sigrid: "Don't! You're coming with us whether you like it or not"

She yelled to the others to wait for us. They stopped and turned around to face me and Sigrid. People behind had to go around us to get through. We were like pillars in the stream of folk.

Me: "Just go! I need to find Thorin-"

Sigrid: "He'll do fine of his own. He has the army behind his back-"

Me: "Don't you see? The army won't do any help against that dragon!"

Suddenly, everyone around us stopped and cast their glances towards me. I gazed at them; their faces went white and their eyes went wide of fear. I slapped my hands over my mouth, they did not know. I heard some people starting to hyperventilate. Another roar sounded and shook the whole mountain with the sickening and scaring pitch.

Everyone panicked and started to run for the gates. Sigrid tugged me with her. We went along the stressed stream for a couple of seconds, but I successfully wrenched my arm out of Sigrid's grip around it. I shoved myself through the crowd and pushed people out of my way. I got out from the crowd and started to look for Thorin. He might be at the front of the army, leading it.

I sprinted down beside the army. The soldiers glanced at me and seemed to realize who I was. A soldier tackled me, spearing me in my side with his thick shoulder. I violently exhaled and fell onto the ground with him over me. He instantly tried to hold me down, but I quickly swung my fist into his face and followed it up with an elbow into his nose. He grunted in pain and fell off me. I saw that more soldiers were barreling towards me, so I got up on my feet and started to run again with the soldiers chasing me. I was too quick for them to catch up to me, I had to run on my toes so I wouldn't draw any more attention from other soldiers.

But I failed to do so. Another soldier sprung out from the formation of the army and tackled me. The other soldiers caught up to me and held me fast on the ground. I desperatly fought back, trying to get free. All I wanted to do was to find Thorin. If I only could draw his attention somehow. There was only one way I could do that, and to be honest, I really didn't want to do it. But I had to swallow my pride.

Then I opened my mouth and screamed like a little girl for help. My high pitched shriek pierced the soldiers ears, but they still held me fast. I squirmed in their grips and tried to do it as melodramatic as possible. Ugh! I felt so defenseless and idiotic as I lay there, hopelessly fighting the heavy soldiers. After a minute, I heard Thorin's voice rumbling over my shrieking. I quickly stopped screaming and listened for his voice. He was absolutely livid, he violently yanked a soldier off me and harshly ordered the others to let me go. The obeyed like dogs and swiftly backed off. I looked at Thorin; he was dressed in heavy armour and was equipped with a massive sword and a huge shield. He let go of his his sword and shield and helped me up to my feet.

Thorin: "What are you doing here? Get down to the caves now!"

Me: "I won't go anywhere without you"

Thorin: "Valerie, listen to me-"

Me: "Nay! You listen to me! I've already lost two of the most beloved ones I ever had and if I'll lose you too, then-"

I trailed off. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if Thorin died. I couldn't bear that thought.

Thorin: "This is not the time to argue. The threat has not yet been discovered"

Me: "Not yet been discovered? Did you not hear the roar a few minutes ago?"

Thorin: "I did, but the King will not-"

Me: "Oh for the love of Mahal himself! Stop listening to that fool!"

Thorin: "I can't, you know I can't. Just go back to the people and get to safety. Let us men deal with this"

Me: "You cannot do anything in your power to stop that dragon. Swords will do nothing. There's nothing left to do"

Then I heard someone calling my name. I shot a glance over my shoulder and I saw that Kimril were moving towards us. I saw the others waiting for us behind him a couple of yards.

Thorin: "Did they set you free?"

Me: "Aye they did"

Thorin sighed. He knew what would happen to them.

Thorin: "If they will survive this, I'll do anything to help them escape death"

Me: "Thank you"

Kimril reached us and started to tugg at my arm and repeatedly told me to come with him. I looked back at Thorin. I could see the defeat in his eyes, his posture was shrunken, like he was a flower that was wiltering. I jerked my arm out of Kimril's grip and walked up to Thorin.

I gave him a long and passionate kiss, to encourage him. I felt Kimril tugging my arm again. I quickly stroke Thorin's thick cheek.

Me: "Don't let this be the end"

Then I gave in to Kimril's tugging and let my body slid away with him. He brought me back to stream together with my other friends. I glanced back again with Thorin. His posture was even more shrunken. He picked up his sword and shield and slowly started to walk back to the front of the army.

_**(Thorin's p.o.v)**_

I watched her being pulled into the crowd and slip away through the gates together with her friends. Her shinig copper hair was then out of sight. I picked up my sword and heavy shield and started to walk back to my front lead. I was full of defeat, although I didn't know why. It's a dragon out there, and I have to protect my home. I know there's no chance withstanding that thing, but I'd rather die fighting than die fleeing.

I reached the front and went to stand next to my father and grandfather.

Thrór: "What were you doing back there?"

Me: "Nothing. There was just a soldier's wife who lost her mind a bit"

Thráin: "Poor women. I bet their hearts are tied to the fates of their husbands'"

Me: "Don't say that"

My grandfather gave me a murderous glance.

Thrór: "Stop thinking about that little girl. You and your father knows as well as I do that she deserved it"

Me: "Don't you dare. Not after what you did to her, you deserve nothing better than death. The exact same fate as her parents. I hope you realize that"

My father shut me up. Then he hissed in my ear.

Thráin: "I know that you hate your grandfather right now, and that you probably always will. But don't argue any further, there are more urgent matters going on. Don't let your feelings take over, stay focused"

I sighed and growled underneath my breath. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, a tear of pure fury. I do hope that my grandfather dies. But he will not die in my doing. I will not let myself sink to the bottom as he did.

Suddenly, another roar rumbled through the air and a loudful thudd sounded. The thudds continued and closed up to the main entrance. The gates had been bolted and barred. But they were torn open my a massive... Paw? What on Earth was that?

My eyes widened in realization that that was the foot of the dragon. My heart sank and my instincts screamed at me to run. But I didn't listen to them. I couldn't let fear take over, stay focused Thorin. I took a deep breath and yelled the army to be ready in dwarvish.

Then, only a fraction of a second later, a big wave of orange and yellow, shot at us. I acted quickly and used my shield to protect myself from the fire. They wave hit my shield extremely hard and I had to push myself into my shield to be able to withstand the power of the wave. I heard voices screaming in pain and fear. The wave faded away and I dropped my shield in exhaustion. I fell onto my knees and glanced back at the army. At least two quarters of the army had been killed the fire storm. There were still soldiers alive, either badly hurt or still unharmed. It was then my hope disappeared. There really was nothing we could do. I glanced back at the entrance, waiting for the dragon to burst in.

**This was it.**


	9. Chapter 9

(Valerie's p.o.v)

I walked together with my friends down the stairs to the caves, were we apparently would be safe. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with Thorin. Or atleast take him with me, so that he could survive. After a few minutes of walking, the sound of crushing stones and paining screams pierced my ears and made fall onto my knees, covering my ears. When the horrible sounds stopped, I looked up and saw that everyone around me had done the exact same.

My stomach was twisted in fear and I started to hyperventilate. The dragon had entered. My head felt incredibly dizzy again, it almost made me pass out. But I couldn't let it stop me. I have to get back up and save Thorin. I stumbled up on my feet and started to walk up the stairs. I heard the voices of my friends yelling at me to come back. But I did not listen, I cannot lose my lover also.

It felt like it took forever to get back up to the square. My legs were sore when I opened the gates back out. I examined the place; the were nothing left of the army, either they were dead or had fled the mountain. I searched through the dead bodies, because I just wanted to make sure that Thorin wasn't a dead body among them. Flies had already began to eat on the corpses. It stank tremendously bad, I had to hold my nose in order not to vomit.

Most of the corpses that I had to turn or shove out of the way, were incredibly hot to touch. The armor had been burnt and heated by the fire of the dragon. I felt horrible as I searched. I was literally shoving bodies of dead dwarves, that could have had families. Tears began to well up and sorrow entered my mind. These poor dwarves.

I didn't find Thorin, thank Mahal. I suppose he had already left the mountain, maybe. I should just go out and look for him and see if he was out there and then I could get back to get the rest of the people in the caves.

I started to make my way out from the mountain, when I heard a threatening growl, not far behind me. I stopped and slowly turned around on the spot. And there it was; the dragon.

It was the exact the same one I had seen sleeping in my vision; fiery red scale, huge and absolutely terrifying. Its eyes were yellow and orange, like the fire inside it gave color to its eyeballs. Its scale was tough and extremely hard, I bet nothing could pierce it. As it breathed heavily, I could feel a warm breeze upon my skin.

I tried to control my breathing, but I failed. The stress and fear began to boil up and my lungs craved more and more air. My eyes widened and I felt shivers upon my spine. Bless me, it truly had come true.

For a moment, we stared at each other, and the second moment, I fled for my life away from the dragon.

Me: "Oh Mahal! Save me!"

I cried in horror. The soreness in my legs had vanished and I was able to move them as fast as I could. But when I laid an eye on the entrance, I realized it had been sealed. Blocked with huge and massive rocks. I didn't realize this in time to stop myself from running, so I bashed into the rocks and fell onto the floor.

My nose was pounding intensely and blood poured out of it. I started to rise, stumbling and struggling to get up. Then I heard a deep, raspy and rough voice snarling at me.

Dragon: "Your looks does certainly not match with your physical intelligence, dwarf"

I was so surprised that the thing even talked, that I did not care about his insult towards me. The dragon was absolutely huge, he covered up the whole square with his body.

Me: "Please, don´t hurt me"  
Dragon: "I know who you are"  
Me: "What?"  
Dragon: "You are Valerie Wood-hammer, the dwarrowdam that was confessed as the most beautiful dwarf in the history at the age of 12"

How on earth did he know who I was?

Dragon: "Such beauty. Truly a treasure of nature and wonder"

The dragon kept on rambling about nothing. I tried to find a way to escape, but I knew it would be useless. I did not want to make a move, in fear of triggering the dragon to charge. The dragon silenced for a moment, but then continued to talk with a growl in his throat.

Dragon: "Perhaps I should introduce myself-"

The dragon was interrupted by loud shoutings and exclamations. It came from the gate down to the caves. I closed my eyes as I recognized the voices. My friends.

_Cursed crow of the graveyard._

Dragon: "What is that?"

I did not care to answer the dragon, instead I focused my gaze on the gate as I waited for my friends to burst through them. They did, and when they saw the dragon, they paled and froze into stone. The dragon eyed them and snarled.

Me: "No! Leave them be!"

The dragon glanced back at me and chuckled when he saw the intense fear in my eyes.

Dragon: "Friends of yours?"

My friends started to panic. Suddenly, I heard a voice shooting through the air. This voice I could not be happier to hear. It was like to hear music.

Thorin: "You!"

The dragon stopped his chuckling. He turned around and faced the direction from which Thorin´s voice had boomed from. I did the same and found Thorin, standing by one of the great dwarven statues that were placed south of the square.

Thorin was unharmed, but he looked quite beat. Then I realized what he was doing. I carefully ran over to my friends on my toes. They were still panicking, but I managed to calm them down.

Me: "Go back down to the caves. Wait for me and Thorin. If we won´t be back sooner or later, then try to find a way out of here together with the others"  
Sigrid: "No! Come with us. Thorin is clearly sacrificing himself and we have to take this open window which he has given us to escape the dragon now together"  
Me: "Aye, he may have done that. But then he forgot that I won´t leave without him. Go now, be safe and don´t make any noises while you´re down there"

They urgently protested my orders. I sighed.

Me: "Stop arguing! This is the only chance you´ll get and if you won´t take this opportunity, then you´re might as well be dead within 15 minutes. Listen to me"

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

Me: "This is not the end. I have a plan. I´m not sure it´ll work but-"  
Furgil: "And what if the plan should not work? Then what?"  
Me: "Then this is goodbye. So listen to me when I say this; I am truly blessed to have you all in my life. I am so grateful for what you did for me, putting yourself in peril for my sake. I think I´ll never be able to repay that, except putting myself in danger to save you of course. I love you all, I really do. And if we will never meet again, then farewell"

The dragon had noticed us. I quickly shooed them through the gate and gave them one last glance. I looked all of them in their eyes; blue, green and brown colors looked back at me, with water beginning to well out.

Then I closed the gate and turned around, only to find that Thorin was right in front of me.

He mouthed at me to run and then nodded to my right. I looked to my right and then ran for it. Thorin followed me. As I ran, I glanced at the dragon. he was in pain, stumbling around while he groaned.

Me: "What did you do to him?"  
Thorin: "I threw a spear into one his nostrils! He has weaknesses in the sockets of his body!"

We continued on running, fleeing away from the dragon.

But as we ran, my head began to feel dizzy again. I told Thorin to stop. We were in a safe distance from the dragon now. I stumbled on my feet, Thorin grabbed my arm to stop me from falling onto the floor. Then body went complete limp and my vision faded into black. I couldn´t see a thing. I could still feel and hear though, Thorin was holding me in his arms and was speaking to me, but I could not pick up the words.

A vision entered my mind. I saw the dragon yet again, and he was chasing something through the city. The vision then showed my friends, running for their dear lives in complete panic and horror. It seemed like they were somewhere near the Hall of Durin´s folk.

The Hall of Durin´s folk. The hall were the statues and great paintings of old. Statues were shaped and formed after Erebor´s first king under the mountain; Thráin I. And the paintings contained him and his people, entering and establishing the colony of Erebor, thousands of years ago. Our kin.

The vision was cut and i could finally open up my eyes. I saw Thorin, holding me while I lay on the floor. His stare was concerned and frightened. Then I started to move my mouth and use my vocal cords again.

Me: "Hall of Durin´s folk. They´re there"  
Thorin: "What are you speaking of?"  
Me: "My friends came after us, trying to distract the dragon`s attention upon us. A diversion"  
Thorin: "Bless me, your friends are the most reckless and impulsive dwarves of this kingdom perhaps…"

There was no time to stay and talk. Thorin helped me up on my feet and we started to make for the hall.

By the time we got there, there were no screaming or running to be heard. It seemed like no one was in the hall.

Me: "We have to get inside. They might be in there and hiding from the dragon"  
Thorin: "How can you be so sure?"  
Me: "The last time I had a vision before this, I saw the dragon Thorin and just look what happened"  
Thorin: "What did you say?"

I did not answer, because I could feel the anger in his voice. He was mad. I felt his eyes burning into me. I quickly turned to face him and explain myself.

Me: "Don't be mad at me-"  
Thorin: "So that was what happened in the dungeons? You saw the dragon entering the mountain and you did not care to tell me about this?!"  
Me: "It would have made no difference-"  
Thorin: "Yes it would've! There would not be half an army of dead dwarves lying in our halls and the people could've gotten out in time before it the dragon would've come!"

I suppose he was right about that, and it made me feel partially responsible for the attack.

Me: "But Thorin, I thought that I was going insane. My parents had just died and I found out that the King had killed them, would you not go insane by those facts? I was in my lowest and saddest period during that time and then having a vision made that even more clear!"  
Thorin: "So it did not give you a slightest clue to tell me anyway?"

Thorin's shoulder sank and then he turned away. What was he doing? Is he just going to leave me here? We're under attack for goodness sake!

Me: "Look I'm sorry, I truly am. But what done is done"  
Thorin: "You're awfully true about that at least"  
Me: "Are you calling me a liar? 'Cause if you are, then you can go straight to hell! You should know that I came back for you even when you told me to leave!"

He did not care to answer me, instead he started to walk away. Fury and panic began to flare up inside me.

Me: "Where are you going?"  
Thorin: "My grandfather told me to wait for him while he was getting the Arkenstone from the chamber. He's been gone for quite a while now and I should go down and look for him"  
Me: "You're choosing that bastard instead of me?!"  
Thorin: "At least he did not lie about the attack, 'cause he was just as innocent as I was of this"  
Me: "But you'd do well to remember that he still lied to you and I"

He again stopped, but did not turn around. Instead he looked at me over his shoulder, his eyes full of betrayal and disgust.

Thorin: "He may have killed two dwarves, yet you killed hundreds of them"

Then he marched off in haste. I froze on my spot and my jaw dropped in sheer shock. How can he just blame me like that?

Me: "I hope you do realize that you're doing the exact same thing to me as what Asabelle did to you years ago! Selfish slug"

I yelled after him. Then he was beyond my sight. My body was shaking of anger and betrayal. Curse the dwarrow! I did not kill those dwarves, I never intended to either! What made more angry was that he did not even believe me, but what made me most furious was that he chose his grandfather. His grandfather who killed my parents!  
There was no time to stand there and be angry, I had to make sure my friends were safe and sound. I walked up to the massive gate and opened it carefully and peeked my head inside.


	10. Chapter 10

No one was in here, it seemed like. But I was so certain of what I saw! They must be in here, hiding maybe. I called out their names, my voice echoing through the hall.

Me: "Sigrid? Dunhilda! Kimril? Anyone!?"

No respond. I walked inside and slammed the gate in order to trigger a jumpscare out of them, if they were in here. But no one shrieked in fright or anything. I could barely see anything, it was utterly dark in here. I could only see the silhouettes of the great statues and the frames of the paintings hanging on the tall walls. The hall wasn't as big as the other halls in width and length, it was only the ceiling that nearly reached nearly 500 meters in height.

I could search through this, it's not that big and probably won't take long time. But as soon as I was searching, I heard rumblings outside in the city. The dragon. My friends!

I bursted out through the gate and followed the sound of the dragon's heavy footsteps. I found the dragon. My plan was to distract him so that my friends could flee. But when I looked for them, I did not find them running away from it. The dragon wasn't chasing anyone.

But my vision? I saw in my vision that the dragon were chasing them!

I stopped and stood on the spot behind the dragon, arguing with myself as I held a steady look on the dragon, watching him moving away. But then he stopped and cast a glance back at me.

There was something about his face expression, I could not tell what exactly, but my gut told me that he had somehow tricked me into this. It was a kind of smirk on his face, a mocking smile upon his animalistic lips and his eyes were amused.

Dragon: "Fooled you"

What.

Then the dragon sprinted for me, in a clumsy pace. He was too big to be able to use his wings in this level. My eyes widened and in the fraction of a second, I was again running away. I didn't know where to go, but my legs carried me off back to the Hall of Durin's folk. I slipped through the gate and quickly looked for a place to hide. The dragon right in my heels and I only had seconds to hide.

My gaze stopped at a great statue situated in the east of the hall. It was a statue formed and shaped after Durin the Deathless himself. He was holding an axe against his chest with his right hand and a huge shield in his left hand. On the head, there was a thick and massive helmet. The beard hung down to his chest. The legs were barely open, but it was a small crack between there where I could hide. I quickly ran over and squeezed myself in. It was enough shade in here for the dragon not to be able to see me.

How did I get in this place? Only a month or so ago I was completely happy with no cares or worries in the world. Just look at me now; both my parents have been killed by the King, my lover has turned on me and I have a dragon haunting my footsteps. I don't even know why's he after me, what could I possibly mean to him. I knew he came for the treasure, but was he partially after me too? Or does he just want to enjoy the sensation of killing me?

I can only see one positive thing with all this; all of my friend have been reunited with me. And honestly, I couldn't be happier with that. But I had a voice inside my head that was saying "Good thins don't last forever". Like my own brain was turning on me as well. It seemed like I was meant to be miserable, in this moment. I wasn't supposed to live happy and healthy. It feels like my life is just meant to be a sad and bitter story for others to tell…

The gate was then torn open by the dragon; he was snarling and spitting fireballs as if he was angry about something. I held my breath and closed my eyes. The dragon started to search the area, eyeing every corner ans spot in the hall. As he did this, he talked like if we were having a conversation.

Dragon: "You're in here, aren't you? I smell you, dwarf. Though you do smell a little different from the other ones. But it matters not, what matters is what your physiology contains"

My physiology? Was he talking about my…

Dragon: "Truly a source of beauty. A strong, hard-willed and tough loveliness of a blessed dwarrowdam. I've watched you for long now, and from what I see in your mind, it is pretty timing for me to arrive and _save _your scarred soul"

Seeing in my mind? I knew what he was talking about when he said _scarred soul, _but seeing my mind? What was that supposed to mean?

And then suddenly, my head turned into a spinning rock; dizzy and inhumanly heavy. It felt like a spear had pierced my brain. My pulse quickened to a unnatural fast pace, nearly blowing up my veins. My vision faded and soon everything went black. Again.

Memories of the past appeared inside my head.

Me as a child, playing with my friends and doing shenanigans, meeting Thorin as a teenager and falling in love. Our first time together in his chamber. All of those happy memories.

But then the bad memories started to flow. My parents death and funeral, that time when Thráin told me the truth, when I confronted the King and was humiliated in front of the whole city. And when I was in the dungeons, weeping and weeping and weeping.

I couldn't take it anymore. I cried out in frustration.

Me: "STOP!"

I accidentally stumbled out of the crack and fell onto the floor, revealing myself to the dragon. I realized that tears were running down my cheeks. I cried and sniveled like a little child

Me: "Please, no more. No more pain"

I rolled around on the floor, as if I could roll out of the memories. But I stopped and lay on my back, staring up in the ceiling. The memories were still agonizing me, like parasites and leaches infesting my brain. More tears welled out of my tired eyes.

Dragon: "Get up"

The dragon commanded. Somehow, even if I didn't want to, I obeyed and slowly rose up on my feet. I didn't face him, instead I locked my gaze on the floor, refusing to let him look me in the eye.

Dragon: "Now now, don't be shy. Step into the light"

And again I obeyed, slowly pacing out from the shadows, out into the light. I still refused to look at him.

I bet I looked like a shamed child that unsuccessfully tried to get away from punishment.

Me: "What do you want from me? Why can't you just let me go?"

The dragon neared it's head towards me, his fiery eyes burning into me. I couldn't help but look back at him. I was so frustrated and desperate.

Dragon: "Because I do believe I have greater use of you"  
Me: "And to what use could that possibly be?! I am nothing more than a mere dwarrowdam that just happen to be a little bit more fairer than usual dwarves!"

I was growing even more frustrated by the minute. The dragon looked at me with pity; as if he actually did pity me. Which I could not see how or why he did. Isn't dragons supposed to be merciless and evil? This one does certainly not live up to the reputation and all the tales folks had been telling one another.

Dragon: "I do pity you. And you should be grateful that I do. For if not, I would've not doubted killing you as soon as I lay my eyes on you"

My jaw dropped in amazement and stun. Could this lizard read minds?

Dragon: "I do, that is one of my greatest weapons that I possess. You'd do well not to taunt me, _dwarf. _I may be pitying you, but I am not a dragon of patience, if there ever were a dragon of such virtue"  
Me: "I don't care if you pity me or not"  
Dragon: "But do you care about the ones you love? Including your friends?"  
Me: "I do"  
Dragon: "Then you value my pity for you. It gives you an advantage in all of this. If you only give me what I desire"  
Me: "And what if I won't give you what you desire?"

He did not answer, instead he snarled threatening at me. Then he pierced into my head, forcing in a vision.

I saw him in the vision, burning all of my friends and Thorin in an inferno, trapping them from every side and corner. And then the firestorm vanished, and what was left of them were only piles of ashes and dust.

I cried out and covered my eyes as if I could block it out.

Me: "No please! Don't hurt them, I beg you! I'll do anything!"

Dragon: "_Anything?_"  
Me: "Anything. Just leave them be"

He chuckled a scornful laugh. Then he yet again pierced into my brain; speaking inside my head inside of saying the words out loud.

Dragon: "Hand yourself over to me and I shall spare the ones you love"

Then he explained it all to me; he's planning to keep me as a treasure, an object of natural beauty. That is what he values the most; natural beauty and wonder. Right next after gold, of course. He plans imprison me within the mountain and dwell in here together with him as a part of the treasure in the chamber. He saw me nothing more than a scarred and ruined soul that had been put through too much to be able to go back and live a normal life. He wanted to _help _me if that is what you call it.

But that is a faith I do not wish to face; to dwell inside this mountain until I slowly fade into the shadows and to become a part of the darkness. It scared me, and yet also angered me that he wanted to do such horrible thing to me. To steal me from the ones I love. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, _it _was nothing more than a dragon. A _greedy, selfish and evil _dragon.

Dragon: "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me. I am Smaug, one of the greatest dragons of Middle Earth. And I'm here to take what is mine"  
Me: "To take what is yours? Are you truly _that _greedy?"  
Smaug: "Don't tempt me, Valerie. You're making it awful hard to keep my patience with you"  
Me: "Alright then"

I felt completely defeated. There was nothing left to do. If I don't give myself to Smaug, he'll kill the ones I have left. But I was willing to do it. What do I've got left to live for anyway? My friends can find a new friend and Thorin can find a new lover, not that hard I suppose.

Smaug: "Have we come over an agreement then?"  
Me: "Aye, we have. But you should remember to hold your part of the agreement; 'cause if you should _forget _it, then I'll cut my throat. Then you'll have nothing more than a rotting corpse in your treasure"

I sneered at him with an cold expression. He growled back at me, and responded.

Smaug: "And you'd do well to do the same; or I'll slaughter your friends"  
Me: "Fine"

I didn't know what to say anymore, so I turned my heel and marched away from the monster. I was growing furious and sad at the failure of my life. There's no future for me. I'm doomed. Smaug talked again, but inside my head.

Smaug: "I forgot to tell you. I can also force visions to your mind. It is something about you, very unique and rare, that allows us to keep contact over our minds. Pretty useful, isn't it?"

Then I halted and I felt my heart beat furiously in my chest. I realized what he had been doing all the time, even before he attacked the mountain.

The vision that I had in the dungeons were forced into my head by him, giving me a warning. But he could still read me, so he still knew that I thought that I was going mad and wouldn't believe what I saw. He had tricked me.

Then the vision about him chasing my friends, making me believe they were executing a diversion in favor for me and Thorin. He wanted me to think that they were trying to sacrifice themselves to save me, so that I would try to stop them from doing so and that would lead us the way to the Hall of Durin's folk. They hadn't even left the caves, they were still down there with the rest of the people. He tricked me again.

He wanted me to slip while talking to Thorin, he wanted Thorin to turn on me so that I would be easier to persuade. He yet again tricked me.

Then suddenly, it appeared to me; I had read his mind at the moment.

Smaug: "No, no that wasn't…"

I felt my hope flare up again. I cast a glance back at Smaug; he was concerned that he had accidentally let himself slip with his thoughts. I tried to break into his head, to find out what more he had in plan. But he tried to break into me at the same time, so it became a collision between us. It sent out a wave throughout the air, knocking me onto the floor. Tremendous pain appeared in my head, making me roll around and howl. Smaug stumbled and slipped on his feet. The pain inside my head disappeared after a few seconds.

Then I took the chance and pierced him with all my strength, reading his mind. He didn't have the chance to pierce me back, so this time I managed to get into him.

He was after the treasure, as he had told me. But he was planning to kill Thorin and Thrór so that no one could have the courage to enter the mountain again. But what about Thráin? I picked through his head harder and found what he'd seen. He had foreseen something bad, something terribly bad. The sickness that corrupted Thrór's mind will grow within Thráin, he will become sick and be captured by orcs and imprisoned in a dark fortress called Dol Guldur. He shall die in there, but before he dies, he will meet someone. But Smaug didn't see who it was. I could only see a dark shadow of a tall man; he was holding a walking stick in his left hand that reached above his head and in his right hand he was holding an elven made sword. Was it an elf that would kill Thráin? But then the shadow became more clear and I could see that the man was wearing a hat on his head. He had long hair that reached down to his scapulars. A wizard? Who could it be? How could a wizard kill a innocent dwarf! Maybe Thráin will do something unforgivable in the future... I did not know.

Smaug: "Stop picking through my head dwarf!"

He managed to pierce me back an that sent another wave out, but this time it didn't affect me or him. He was furious that I had broken his barrier, no one had been able to resist his mind reading before. I felt an adrenaline rush running through my blood veins and I shivered. Smaug bawled at me and spat small fireballs. He coughed and stumbled around, tearing down the paintings on the walls. He wobbled around and talked urgently to himself; I could only catch a few words from what he was mumbling.

Smaug: "How is this - no one can - cursed dwarf! - magic appears in - really is a waste to - true treasure - such beauty"

I did not get more of what he said, he was fighting with himself.

This was an advantage. Now that I knew that he was planning to kill the line of Erebor. I had to tell Thorin about this, even if he's not on good terms with me. And even if I hate Thrór's guts, if killing him would scare off other people from retaking Erebor, then I would rather have him saved than killed…

And even if I was mad at Thorin's side change, I still loved him dearly. I could die for him if I must.

Then I ran for it. I Knew that Thorin and Thrór would be in the treasure chamber, so that was my destination. I sprinted through the pieces of the torn gate and set for the chamber. I heard Smaug chasing after me far behind. Now I had more advantage; I knew the whole city by heart, I could take short cuts and smaller ways to get down there. Smaug did not know the ways and paths in the mountain, he would have to search for the chamber.

And that would take him a great amount of time.


	11. Chapter 11

I fled through the smallest parts of the mountain, forced to squeeze myself through in order to escape Smaug. He had managed to catch up to me, so I had to be real careful not to take the wrong turns and as I ran along I planned where I should go next.

(Thorin's p.o.v)

Me: "Grandfather! Where are you?"  
Thrór: "Thorin? I'm up here!"

I gazed up another huge pile of endless gold. And there, on top of the hill of gold, he was standing. I started to climb to reach him so I could speak to him.

When I reached, grandfather had a surprised look on his chubby face.

Thrór: "What are you doing here, Thorin? Why are you not with the army?"  
Me: "The army is gone, grandfather. The dragon entered and nearly killed all of us in a firestorm. I barely escaped myself"  
Thrór: "Oh Mahal, are you alright?"  
Me: "I'm fine, but I'm a little beaten"  
Thrór: "I'll pray for the souls of our loyal soldiers for the rest of my life…"  
Me: "Have you find the Arkenstone yet?"

A wide grin spread across his face. He picked something out of his pocket and there it lay, resting on his palm, shining even though no light was touching it. But his grin quickly faded away and he got serious again.

Thrór: "Where is your father? Where is my son?"  
Me: "He also survived, but he stayed to get the people out together with the last soldiers. We agreed that he would wait for us a couple leagues away from the mountain with the people. And if we should not return in a week, he would know that were dead. We have to get out _now. _The dragon is yet haunting our footsteps and we are not safe until we have gotten out"

I tugged at his arm and tried to pull him with me, but he would not move.

Thrór: "Hold on. Why did you come back? I thought that you pretty much hated me after what I did to-"

He trailed off. His face expression was infested with shame and guilt.

Me: "Valerie told me something, no she actually slipped. She said that she had a vision before the dragon attacked us, she knew that the dragon would come and yet she did not tell us!"

My voice was filled with hate and anger.

Thrór: "Is it really odd that she did not? After what I did to her, I cannot think that she would ever want to do something out of concern for any of us"

My jaw dropped. What happened to him? Why did he suddenly change? He saw my face and explained to me.

Thrór: "I realized what I had done to her. I was filled up with the treasure and all, that I didn't realize what I was doing. I thought that I could claim her, like she was an object… I hate myself for doing something so horrible and unforgivable. I wonder if she's ever going to be able to forgive me, I know that I wouldn't"

I stared at him, I could not believe what he was saying. Finally, he understood. But he still had to know that Valerie caused the death of the soldiers.

Me: "Grandfather, you should know that she was the one who caused the death of our soldiers by not warning us of what she saw"  
Thrór: "I'm sure she didn't mean for them to die, how could've she known? We can't blame her for that, it is not right"  
Me: "Not right? She's responsible for the death of hundreds of dwarves!"  
Thrór: "Easy, lad. If both of us know Valerie right, I'm sure she never did it on purpose. She was probably afraid"  
Me: "What could she possibly have been afraid of?"  
Thrór: "I do not know, but I'm certain that after her parents died, she'd thought she was going insane of sorrow and anger. I would not blame her, and neither should you Thorin"

I sighed. He was right. I just wanted to blame someone for the death of the soldiers. I have to find her before we leave.

Me: "I'm going to go and look for her, she might be in the Hall of Durin's folk"  
Thrór: "Why would she be there? Isn't she supposed to be in the dungeons?"  
Me: "She escaped. Her friends helped her"  
Thrór: "Bless my beard…"  
Me: "Where can we meet? Do you know if there's another way out of here?"  
Thrór: "Aye, the is a door in the west of the mountain, so we're going to have move eastward from here"  
Me: "Are you sure of that?"  
Thrór: "Aye, I had it built a couple of years ago. Only your father, now you and I know of the Secret door"

Me: "Alright. If we won't be there in an hour, then we're dead. Go"

I shooed him away and he started to make for the western side. I turned around and slid down he hill of gold. I reached plain ground and started to move towards the city.

(Valerie's p.o.v)

Smaug: "Come out come out, wherever you are!"

I was exhausted. I've been running nearly for 40 minutes at this time. Smaug were right in my heels, but he was in the big halls following me while I ran in the small passages and paths beside the halls. He could smell me, which gave me an extreme disadvantage. I made a sharp turn to the right and ran some steep steps downwards. It was now the path down to the chamber was beginning. I could not be far away now.

Smaug: "Come back to me, little dwarf! Come and feel yourself slip into darkness!"

This dragon… A complete and utter psychopath.

Smaug: "You'll be happy when you're alone! Having friends, lovers and family will only hurt you, hold you back and limit your power! Just look at me!"

I ran down a passage where there were still lanterns lighting up. It gave a long sight forward; the passage were almost a mile long, with more steps and stairs. I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath and ready myself for the long run. I closed my eyes and listened for Smaug. He were in the west south hall, trying to find my smell. I had not been near there, so he couldn't possibly pick up my sent.

Hope flared up inside me. I took a breath and then sprinted down the path.

I reached my destination. There was only a corner and a small path left. I swiftly tip-toed around the corner and snuck down the little path.

I reached and my gaze was met by a sickening sight.  
Gold. Gold everywhere. Gems, jewels, diamonds and rocks of value. The chamber was far much bigger than what I had thought, both in wide and height. The mountains and hills of gold nearly reached up to the ceiling. Thick pillars were like trees in a flooding river. Before me was a square formed staircase that swindled down to the floor. Before I walked down, I looked for Thorin, trying to find him from this height, but with no luck. Curses and crows… I did not dare to call for him, because I feared that Smaug would hear me.

I reached ground level and started to climb the mountains. It was an extremely hard task, for every step I took my feet was buried in the coins of gold. I was sweating, breathing heavily and looked for any sign of life. I was lucky that Smaug had not arrived to the chamber just yet. but what if I should not find Thorin or Thrór? Could that mean that they had already left or that they are dead? I really hope at least that they are alive and safe…

I was now climbing another hill, somewhere in the east of the chamber, if my mental compass was working properly. Suddenly, I heard a noise somewhere near me. It sounded like somebody else was climbing, clawing and digging into the coins. I stopped and listened; aye there were someone climbing, on the other side of the hill. Could it be Thorin? Or Thrór? I started to climb hastily up the hill and reached the top. I lay on my stomach peeked out down the slope of the top and there he was; climbing and struggling aggressively up the hill. He looked a bit funny, because he was exaggerating his movements and his face was blossom red of exhaustion. I smiled at him, but he didn't notice me at first. So I carefully and silently rose up to my feet.

Me: "Oi! Have you lost something in the gold or are you just happy to see me?"

He cast a quick glance upwards to me and his eyes widened in excitement. Just as he was going to say something, he slipped, fell backwards and tumbled down the hill. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. That was the most indelicate, yet hilarious and ungainly fall I had ever witnessed. In realization of the dragon still walking the floors of Erebor, I slapped my hands over my mouth and cried into them and my body collapsed with laughter.

I slid down the hill to Thorin, who were trying to get up on his feet, but he seemed incredibly dizzy after the fall. I helped him up and swept off some gold dust from his tunic. I wonder here that heavy armor had gone? I suppose he took it off.

As soon as his dizziness disappeared, he grabbed my shoulders and attacked my lips with his. He gave me a sweet, yet a hard kiss on the mouth and then gave me a long warm hug. Where did all of these niceties come from?

Me: "Easy there fellow, what's that all about?"  
Thorin: "Forgive me, Valerie. I'm such a fool"

Well I could not deny that, so I didn't answer. In that moment my joy over seeing him disappeared, because of the reminder of what he did. He ended the embrace but still had me wrapped in his arms, holding me close.

Thorin: "Please say something?"  
Me: "What do you want me to say?"  
Thorin: "I don't know, just something"  
Me: "I'm still a bit upset about it, but-"  
Thorin: "Please forgive me! It was in the moment of heat and I said things I didn't mean-"  
Me: "It's alright! Calm down! I would've done the same. I forgive you"  
Thorin: "Thank you, love"

Then he pulled me into another kiss, but I quickly interrupted it. He had to know of my meeting with Smaug.

Me: "There is something you must know"  
Thorin: "What is it?"  
Me: "I… I ran into the dragon and-"  
Thorin: "You what?! Are you alright?"  
Me: "Aye! I'm fine, but the thing is, is that something very strange and frightening happened"  
Thorin: "What?"  
Me: "You see, I went into the hall and I was just about to look for my friends, when I heard the dragon outside. So I ran out and tried to distract him, but it was then I realized that he was not hunting my friends. So instead he noticed me and chased me back into the hall. I was lucky enough to hide before he bursted in. And when he walked around, looking for me, I had more visions. Memories of the past just flew in front of my eyes like I was traveling through time. And when these memories got to the… the _difficult _parts, I just lost it"

The memories pained me and I had to stop for a quick second to take a breath. Then I continued on.

Me: "I accidentally fell out of my hiding spot and revealed myself. So we spoke and well, then we spoke in a _different _way, you see. You know all of these visions I had, right? Well, those were not exactly _self-inflicted. _The dragon, Smaug is his name, forced them into my head. So all of these visions were planted in my mind by him. He warned me that he would come for Erebor in the dungeons, but the thing with that is that he knew that I thought I was going mad. So he knew that I would not believe what I saw. But the vision I had about my friends was not real, he tricked me into thinking they were chased my him into the Hall of Durin's folk. Are you following me?"

He nodded as an answer.

Me: "So his plan was all along to trick me into the hall. And then we spoke some more and, he said that if I don't hand myself to him, he'll kill you and my friends"  
Thorin: "But then we must go this instance! Come with me I know where we can-"  
Me: "Wait a second, I'm not finished. I managed to get into his head, you see. We can somehow keep contact over mind and read eachother. So that was what I did and-"  
Thorin: "Hold up. Are you saying that you can keep contact with the dragon? Valerie that means that he probably knows where you are!"  
Me: "No he doesn't! I can feel if he tries to get in my head. However, and when I did that, I saw that he was planning to kill you and Thrór in order to wipe out the lineage of Erebor and scare off other from reclaiming Erebor ever again"

Thorin looked horrified; his eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. And he was trembling a small bit. But then something caught him in his eyes, like he did not understand something.

Thorin: "But if the dragon, or Smaug, means to wipe out the line of Durin then why will he not kill my father?"

I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard for me to drop on his already heavy shoulders.

Me: "He will not kill Thráin, 'cause when I was inside his head, I saw that he had foreseen Thráin's death. He will die, Thorin"  
Thorin: "No, no that cannot be true…"  
Me: "It is, Thorin and that's why we have to find Thrór now and get out of here"  
Thorin: "But what about my father? Will he-"  
Me: "We do not have time to speak of him now! We have to go!"

I hissed. I both felt and heard that Smaug was not far away from us.

Me: "Smaug is near, where is Thrór?"  
Thorin: "He's on his way to the Secret Door"  
Me: "Hidden door?"  
Thorin: "Aye, he had it built a couple of years ago. Come on, we must get moving"

He did not explain any further. He pulled me with him and we started to make for the Secret Door.

We moved eastwards, the Door was situated in the west of the mountain. we had to climb a lot, the hills of gold did not become any smaller. They, in fact, became bigger and more massive. There were some gems on the way that caught my eyes, gems that even drew my desire to possess them. Mahal only knows how deep the miners had to dig to find them…

We were not far away, only a mile or so left. I could see somewhere in the distance that there were a dwarf climbing another hill of gold.

Me: "Thorin, is that Thrór over there?"

I pointed my index finger towards the dwarf. I looked at Thorin and his face was lighten up.

Thorin: "Aye, it surely is! Grandfather! We're over here!"

He yelled after Thrór. Thrór turned around to face us. He waved his arms and shouted some inaudible. We moved faster and soon reached him. He did not seem surprised about me being free. Maybe Thorin had told him about it. But there was something strange about him; he did not have that hateful look in his eyes when he gazed at me.

Thrór. "Bless me! You made it!"  
Thorin: "Aye that be true! Lead the way, grandfather"  
Me: "Where are we to go?"

The King did not answer me. Instead he gave me a meaningful glance, like he actually had a heart.

Thrór: "Valerie?"  
Me: "What?!"  
Thrór: "I need to speak with you, private"

He gazed quickly at Thorin, who raised his head as he understood what his grandfather spoke of. I had a feeling what he wants to talk about, but time is too short for such conversation.

Me: "We don't have time for that, we have to go now"  
Thrór: "It is a matter of great importance and I think you know what I talking about"  
Me: "Aye, I do. But not now-"  
Thorin: "Look!"

Thorin was pointing his finger southwards. My gaze turned to the south. No, oh no, no. He was here. Smaug. He'd found us. The dragon was far, far away from us, so we were at least in a safe distance away from him. His firestorms could not reach us here. He was staring at us, as if we were something to eat. I hissed between my teeth.

Me: "Run"

Both of them obeyed and they fled north. I followed them frantically as I heard Smaug bolting after us. We have to find a hiding spot, this instance. I shot glances around the chamber, gazing desperately for places to hide in. My eyes landed on a spot; in the northwest, a low bridge that could be something to take cover in for a short while. Smaug was still yet far away, we could have a chance. I grabbed at Thorin's and Thrór's sleeves and stopped them. The impact nearly threw them backwards.

Me: "Oi! I've found a hiding spot, northwest of the chamber, over there!"

I pointed my finger towards the low bridge. The two royalties of Erebor nodded their heads and the youngest one took my hand and pulled me with him.

We reached the bridge in success without Smaug seeing us, but we would not have a great amount of time. The slug could also use his nose to smell our scent. Now we were waiting and planning an escape route from here, when suddenly Thrór interrupted.

Thrór: "Valerie, I need to speak with you now"

I sighed and glanced away. I did not want to talk to him about that right now, because I am still ruthlessly furious at him. The very memories infested my mind and made me shake of anger. I felt Thorin's thick hand place itself on my back, trying to calm me down. It actually helped, don't really know how though. Then he rose and walked away from Thrór and I.

Thorin: "I'll give you two a minute or so, but be quick about it"

I nodded and saw that Thrór was staring at me. I took a deep breath and then I faced him, my eyes staring coldly at his chubby face.

Thrór: "I know that you may hate me and that you always will, but I'm begging you"

He corrected his sitting position and placed himself right in front of me. He still locked his eyes on me, but I glanced away again to avoid eye contact.

Thrór: "Please just listen to what I have to say"  
Me: "Alright, go on then"

I turned my gaze back at him.  
Thrór: "This will be hard for me to somehow, explain. I never really, _intended_, to have your parents murdered. All I ever wanted to was to reassure that you would never leave Thorin-"  
Me: "Reassure!? If i would have wanted to leave Thorin I would've done it a long time ago!"  
Thrór: "I know, but you can never be certain of young love. I just did not want to see Thorin hurt again"

Hurt again? Oh, he was talking about Thorin's former lover; Asabelle.

Me: "So you know of Asabelle?"  
Thrór: "Of course I do. He's my grandson, not my servant!"  
Me: "But then how did you know that he was hurt by her depart?"  
Thrór: "I do have a heart, Valerie, and I'm not blind. Even if my little lad tried to hide his feelings, I could still see that he was deeply hurt"  
Me: "And how could you let that escalate into killing my parents!? There is nothing you can say that'll make me forgive you, I hope you know that"  
Thrór: "I do know that, but I still want to explain. That evening when Thráin and I talked to your parents, I lost it. I should've given them a kind of warning of what I wanted to speak with them about, but I did not and I lost my patience quickly. Something flew into me and I said things that I did not mean and mostly did things I did really not intended for"  
Me: "Perhaps you're just ill, like a sickness, you know. Like a disease that has grown within your head. All of _this"_

I spat and grabbed a handful of golden coins.

Me: "Is what your sickness has driven you to do if what you're saying is true to your heart?"

I threw the coins back with disgust.

Thrór: "Sickness? What is that supposed to mean?"  
Me: "When you are speaking about it, it sounds like you went sick. Like, mentally unstable or just insane of something. According to me"  
Thrór: "Stop. You are not making any sense to me right now. Let me finish"

I shut my mouth and waited for him to speak again. I didn't want to start an argument in the middle of our hiding.

Thrór: "I just wanted to formally apologize for my reckless, heartless and cruel actions. I take full responsibility of the death of your parents. I cannot believe that I let myself do something so horrible and unforgiving thing to someone kind and loyal like you. I am sorry, Valerie, I truly am"

Tears began to well out of his small, blue eyes and he started to silently sob. His words melted into my ears and thoughts began to swirl up violently in my brain. It really sounded like he was true to his word; like he actually never wanted to have them killed. But that doesn't repay anything for what he did. I know that he might've only wanted to protect his grandson, but he crossed the line by far too many leagues. But yet the innocence of his sobbing and crying made sense to me, he wasn't playing any tricks. He truly was sorry for his actions. But I can't forgive him. That is something I'll never be able to do.

I decided to make peace with him, but still I held a grudge. I'll never trust him fully again, he did not deserve that kind of privilege. He's sick, even if he denies it.

Me: "Before you betrayed me, Thrór, you were like my grandparent, like one of my own. You had a place in my heart. But after what you did, I have lost faith in you. If you truly are true to your word, I'll make peace with you. You _are _in matter of fact; sick. You can deny how much you want, but to me you are sick and you need help. And that is why, I forgive you"

I had rethought it, and if he truly was sick, then it was not himself who did such things. It was the _disease _that corrupted his mind. And for that, I could forgive him.

Thrór: "But did you not say…"  
Me: "Don't question it. Because then I might rethink again and change my mind"  
Thrór: "Thank you, Valerie. it gives warmth to my heart and courage to my soul. I want you to know that I'll never forgive myself, even if you do"

I couldn't help but smile. I was still angry, but now that I've found out why he did what he did, I saw it in a different way. He needed treatment, and that is what he deserves. He may always deny it, but I'm sure that deep inside him, he knows that he's sick. I was glad that he apologized and confessed.

It gives, the little of the humanity that he had lost, back to him.

**Author's note: Alright friends, this fanfic is soon coming to an end. But don't worry I will make sequel, but that is going to take quite a while because I'm planning to write another fanfic before. But don't lose faith in me! i hope you have ****enjoyed this far and I'm grateful for all the reviews that you guys have given me. Respect and love to you all:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be the ****_last _****chapter you guys! I am so sorry for being so slow on the update. I have rewritten it so many times, cause I didn't want the last chapter of this story to suck. My apologies. But I hope you'll enjoy this!**

Thorin: "We need to get moving. Come on!"

Thorin had heard that our conversation had reached its end. I tore my gaze away from Thrór and glanced out into the humongous chamber. We were going to have to move towards the tall walls, if we could blend into the shadows we could move southwestwards to the spiral staircase.

And so we did. It didn't take long before we reached the staircase. But something that all of us had failed to realize was that the staircase was almost 200ft tall. It was going to take some time to get up, for there were many steps to be stepped on. But we could do it, we could not give up now. We're not far away, Thrór had said. And so we started to walk up the stairs, in a fast pace.

After a while I was sweating floods, that ran down like a stream on my forehead. Then suddenly, I could feel how Smaug drilled into my head, demanding me to let him in. I wasn't ready for the attack, it came so swift and quick I couldn't withstand it. I let out a terrible cry and fell backwards. Thorin had been walking behind me, so he had managed to catch me. My vision went black and all I could hear was Smaug's voice, almost roaring at me.

Smaug's voice: "Don't. You. Dare"

I chuckled on the inside in spite at him. I talked back to him inside of my head.

Me: "Try me, slug"  
Smaug's voice: "It would be very unwise, Valerie. Have you forgotten that you are dealing with a dragon? Or are you honestly that foolish?"  
Me: "It was unwise not to believe your visions. And no, I'm not foolish. It's something called _surviving instincts _and _escape. _Never heard of it, eh?"

I could literally feel his growling against my skull, clawing me.

Smaug's voice: "You are being ridiculous. I suggest you stop now"  
Me: "Or what? You are probably leagues away from us! You can't do anything"  
Smaug's voice: "Oh really? Look down"

My vision cleared. My gut started to turn uneasy, was Smaug just beneath us? Ready to breathe fire on us if he had the chance. I leaned over the railing of the stairs and there he was, smirking mischievous at us, in a bad way. My eyes widened and fear ran through my limbs and veins. It was like I had frozen to ice. How could he have gotten so close to us without being heard? The monster was almost as big as a village for the love of Mahal!

Me: "By the slopes of Doom! He is here!"

I cried out in horror. Thrór and Thorin both gasped at my sudden cry. I saw how Smaug's chest suddenly began to light up. As if he had a furnace inside of him. His glowing chest lit up the dark chamber and his eyes flashed almost as bright. Then he slowly opened his jaws…

I acted quickly. I threw myself out of the way from the fire wave that he had sent towards us. I slammed my arms into Thorin and Thrór, ducking them away from the railing. The fire struck upwards, just beside the railing. it was maybe a meter away from us. And even if the fire had not hit us, it still burnt like hell itself. I covered my face from the bright flames and crouched into a little ball.

The fire stopped. Then Smaug attacked me mentally, forcing himself inside my head again.

Smaug's voice: "You had better give in. Or I'll kill the three of you"  
Me: "No! Please don't! Can't we compromise this deal? Can't I just go with them? You'll have mountains of gold beyond any counting and gems that shines more than the sun of this world!"  
Smaug's voice: "Hold your tongue! There is no way to _compromise _a deal. Either it's a deal or no deal. What is your choice, Valerie? Is it death or life?"

I mentally pushed him out. But still I knew I was going to have to make a choice about it, soon. Thorin helped me up on my feet and we ran up the stairs, faster than we had ever run before.

We reached the top and there was a passage, no, more like a tunnel, leading into the shadows. This must be it. This has to be the way to the Door. But before we could get into the tunnel, Smaug appeared behind us, with a snarl that gave me chills. I slowly turned around to face him.

I cursed underneath my breath. tears began to thrive in my eyes and my breathing became irregular. Curse that damned dragon. We were in disadvantage; he only had to spit a fireball at us and we would be dead, or fatally injured. I took a deep breath as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I had decided; and the choice pained me more than any firestorm could do.

I turned to Thorin, he saw my face expression and turned to me.  
Me: "We don't stand a chance…"  
Thorin: "I know. I suppose this is the end. For all of us and for the future of Erebor"

His voice quivered. He was dropping tears as well. I inhaled my sobs and put my palm against his cheeks.

Me: "Don't worry. You've still got the Arkenstone at least. Even if it's just a damned stone"  
Thorin: "Aye, that's true. Grandfather, you've still got the Arkenstone?"

He turned to his grandfather. Thrór began to dig his pockets; first the upper right, then the lower right, then the upper left…

He did not manage to find it. Thorin cursed out loud and helped Thrór to find it. But they did not succeed. The stress increased violently in the face of Thrór; he was literally sweating.

Thorin: "This is not good…"  
Thrór: "This is outrageous! I must've lost it somewhere…"  
Me: "What meaning has it anyway? It's just a rock that glows more than other rocks"  
Thrór: "The Arkenstone is the heirloom of Durin's folk! That is the only token that can summon all the dwarf kingdoms together to war!"

I flinched. I suppose I hadn't realize the value of that stone, but if it has that great matter, then it was important to get it. We had to get it. For the future.

I turned to Smaug, who had been, impressively enough, patiently watching us.

Me: "Will you let us-"  
Smaug: "No! Do you think I am _that_ idiotic? Move an inch towards the stairs and I'll melt you to piles of flesh"

I winced at his sudden interruption. He was getting impatient. There was no way to reason with this dragon any longer, his patience had run out. I turned back to Thorin and Thrór and started to shove both of them towards the tunnel.

Thorin: "What are you doing?"

Me: "You need to go now"  
Thorin: "Not without you! Are you insane?"

Thorin lightly pushed me back in order to stop me from shoving them. Thrór sighed and walked up to the opening of the tunnel and waited for his grandson. Thorin grabbed me by my shoulders and gazed harsh into my wet eyes.

Thorin: "I'm not going without you Valerie"  
Me: "Then we're all going to die. Don't you see?"  
Thorin: "No I don't see! You are a fool to think that you're going to stay with _him._"  
Me: "For the sake of Mahal! Use your head Thorin!"

He stared confused at me. After a half a minute, it got to him. He shook his head in denial.

Thorin: "You're mental. You can't do that, I'd rather die with you than without you"  
Me: "I would to. But you have to live. And if I can sacrifice myself in order to save you, then I'll do it. You can find another, there are surely plenty of other women out there-"  
Thorin: "None of them are like you. None of them will ever be like you"  
Me: "I know that my beauty is rare, but-"  
Thorin: "I'm not talking about your beauty, Valerie. I'm talking about you. Your the most amazing woman I've ever met and I cannot, honestly, see a life with not you in it. I can't live without you, don't you understand…"

He trailed off. He was shaking of sorrow and he began to sob. My heart sank to my stomach. I was pained like there had been a million of arrows shot into my body. I embraced him and kissed his cheek. He returned my embrace and looked desperately down at me.

Me: "I'm so sorry. If there would've been another way, I would have done it that way. But there is none"  
Thorin: "I love you so much…"  
Me: "I love you too. My heart will always belong to you, even if yours might belong to another in the future"

Then Thrór interrupted our goodbye.

Thrór: "Come on, we need to go. Both of you let's go!"  
Me: "I'm not going, Thrór"  
Thrór: "Don't be a fool"

I pulled out of Thorin's arms and shoved him towards Thrór.

Me: "Go"  
Thorin: "Not yet-"  
Me: "Just go!"

I shoved him again, this time hard. He stumbled onto his grandfather who caught him before he could fall.

Me: "Go! Save yourselves and live in peace. Far away from here"  
Thrór: "You're truly are insane, aren't you? Come with us now! It's an order"  
Me: "The hell with your orders! You have to go now!"  
Thorin: "No. Not until"

Thorin walked up to me and tugged at me. He just wouldn't let me go, would he? I withstood his tugging, kept my spot and stared harsh at him as I hissed between my teeth. Even I was getting impatient.

Me: "You need to go now, Thorin"  
Thorin: "I do not wish for this"  
Me: "Neither do I. But I just want you to live. I could die for you if that was the case"  
Thorin: "As would I, Valerie. I could now…"  
Me: "What exactly are implying?"  
Thorin: "We could let him kill us, then we could be together, always and never be separated"  
Me: "Don't say things like that! You need to live. You're an heir of the throne of Erebor!"  
Thorin: "Without you, my life has no meaning"  
Me: "Yes it does! Love of Mahal listen to yourself! You are practically calling yourself weak! You're saying that you can't live without _one _woman and if that is the case then you are _feeble!_ Don't let this be the end! Return for the Mountain in the younger days! I may be dead, but this is our home and it will be your duty to reclaim it. It will be awfully dangerous and perilous, but you have got to do it. For the future of the line of Durin, you need to go now so that you can survive and come back. And if not you, then your little brother can go or even your sister! They are in the line of Durin as well, aren't they?! Do you understand me?"

He was sobbing violently. My little encourage-speech had little effect on him. Nothing would cheer him up now.

I caressed his cheek, looking softly into his blue and wet eyes. He gazed back at me and then gave me a kiss. A passionate and a loving kiss. Our last kiss. I felt our love sparkling between us, one last time. I didn't want to end the kiss, I just kept on extending it. I started to realize the weight of this parting and it hurt me even more. Mahal, is this pain going to kill me in the end? Wouldn't surprise me if it did…

But I had to end it, no matter what.

I pulled out of the kiss and leaned my forehead against his. Tears of watery silver ran out of our eyes. I heard that Thrór had begun to walk down the tunnel, apparently trying to hurry us. My voice was shaking and my stomach sank down.

Me: "Good luck, Thorin. I love you and I always will"  
Thorin: "There is no end of the tunnel; in the tunnel of my love for you. Goodbye, my love Valerie"

Then he started to gently back away. I kept my soaked gaze locked with his as he walked backwards towards the tunnel. And so, he slowly faded into the shadows and he was gone. I heard heavy footsteps walking away from the chamber, leaving the last dwarf of Erebor to be a treasure for a dragon.

The footsteps stopped and could not be heard anymore. They were gone. He was gone.

I turned to face Smaug, who was standing right in front of me, blocking me from escaping dow the stairs. I stared tauntingly at him. I wasn't afraid any longer; Thorin and Thrór was out of his reach, he couldn't hurt them. They will return and they will retake the Mountain. The dragon could kill me if he wish, I actually didn't care if he should. As long as Thorin, Thráin and possibly Thrór could live, everything would be fine with me. Hope yet sadness was burning inside me, due to the hope for the future and sadness to the parting of me and Thorin.

Me: "What is your last move, Smaug? Now that you've let the line of Durin escape right in front of your eyes?"

First, he stared at me for a moment. And then, he bursted into a roaring and loud laughter. I was confused by this. I read before in his mind that wanted to kill Thorin and Thrór. Was he hiding something from me?

Smaug: "You are so naïve"  
Me: "What? Tell me what you're hiding!"  
Smaug: "You are sure of that? It might be even _more _heartbreaking for you"  
Me: "I'd rather have you killing me with the truth than keeping me a live with a lie"  
Smaug: "So be it"

He spoke no more. Instead he lashed into my mind, but I let him do this. He showed me a vision, a vision that was to happen in the future.

I saw a battle, taking place on small mountainous cliffs in front of a tall, elongated entrance into a mountain chain. Could that be the entrance of Moria? The kingdom where Durin the Deathless established the mighty city of the Dwarven race? It must've been, because the vision showed me dwarves, battling and fighting orcs. They must be fighting over Moria.

The view drew nearer, showing me the faces of the Dwarven warriors fending off the nasty orcs. The view drew inside the battle, gliding through the air and then it reached its destination. I saw a pale and a huge orc, with scars allover his bared chest and the rest of his body. He was fighting a dwarf, who looked like a little nymph next to him. The orc was winning and then managed to cut the head off the dwarf. He then threw the head towards the direction of the view, and that was when I recognized the dwarf.

Oh Mahal save us! It was Thrór! It was Thrór who was killed by the orc. And then I saw another dwarf, realizing what happened to the King. He stepped out from the fighting mass, and then charged for the orc. But he was swiftly impaled in his chest by the orc before he had the chance of defending himself. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his flesh wound. The view closed to the stabbed dwarf and I swear I recognized those features on his face. He looked a lot like Thorin, but younger and skinnier. Love of Aulë, it was Frerin, Thorin's little brother, who had been slaughtered by the orc. My heart was skipped a beat by the realization.

Before I could panic, another vision appeared inside my head. Now I could see Thráin, imprisoned in a dark fortress. It must've been Dol Guldur, from what I read in his ind earlier. The view neared him, so I could have a closer look on him. He had visible scars on his face and he was all beaten up. He was also terribly famished, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. But then the vision faded out into black.

It suddenly went back to light and I could see… The Lonely Mountain? There was corpses of orcs, dwarves, men and even elves lying all around in a stony field before the mountain. I felt panic flaring up inside me and my breathing quickened. The view circled around the corpses, but there were no faces that I was familiar with. I saw two young dwarves, lying beside eachother. One of them was blackbrown haired, while the other one was strawberry blond. I didn't know who they were, but they were looking a bit like Thorin, they had some features in their faces that resembled him. the view ent past the dead bodies and ten went up a little rocky hill and on top of that hill… There he lay. Dead.

I let out a ear piercing cry and I was kocked onto the floor. Smaug went out of my head and kept his place in front of me.

Mother of Mahal. They were going to die! Smaug let them go because he had already foreseen all of their deaths! When he'd been chasing us! That's why it took him so long to find us. Thrór will die, Frerin will die, Thorin will die and Thráin will die in that fortress! Then it would only be Dís left of the line of Durin… This cannot happen, this must be stopped. I must warn them this instance!

I staggered onto my feet and fled into the tunnel after Thorin and Thrór. They could not be far away from here. Smaug roared viciously after me to return, but I knew that he wouldn't dare to kill me with his cursed flames.

Me: "Go and rot with your precious gold, you bloody BASTARD!"

I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted down the dark tunnel. There were no torches to light up the path, so I had to be careful where I was running. As I ran, I yelled for Thorin and Thrór. My cries echoed through the tunnel, bouncing of the dark walls. There were no responds to my desperate cries, but I did not let my hope burn out.

And then suddenly, after a few minutes of running, I ran into a hard wall. My nose were crushed against it, I think I could hear a small cracking sound coming out of it. Then I fell onto the ground and passed out for a short second. I came back to reality and realized that it was the Door I had run into. I got up on my feet and observed it; it was made of thick stone, it was nearly ten feet tall and there were no doorknob on it, so I guess I am supposed to somehow push it open.

I threw myself into it and thrusted and pushed. But it wouldn't move, is it locked? I backed away and ram into it with all the power I had left. It didn't move an inch. I got frustrated and kept on pushing the door. How could it be locked? I need to get it open, I need to get out. As I stood there, desperately trying to get the door open, I heard Smaug talking to me very loud. I did not listen to him, he's not going to trick me again. I won't let him.

I probably stood there for hours trying go get the door open. I had bruises on my arms, I was tired and exhausted, I could barely stand up. The door never moved. It was completely closed and sealed. My hands were bleeding and were swollen of hours of abuse. My hope began to fade and my emotions had flown away. My soul was slowly disappearing in to the nothingness and my mind turned gray.

Tears ran out of my eyes and I was absolutely emptied of hope. I couldn't get out. I was too late. There was no hope anymore. All of them would die and the line would be lost. We still had Dís, but she was not a leader nor was she a warrior. But I do hope she'll come, I shouldn't have preconceptions. Just because she's a female, doesn't mean she can't retake Erebor.

But what hurt me most was that Thorin would die in battle. I would've hoped for him to die in a soft bed, surrounded with his future family and … wife. If he should ever take a wife. The thought of him even dying clawed wounds on my strained heart.

There was nothing more to be done. It was over.

In the fraction of a second, panic and a paining sorrow began to rule my body and mind. My breathing became gaunt, my knees gave away and my whole body began to ferociously tremble. Waves of tears poured harshly out of my eyes and I was now lying on the floor, being literally tortured. Loud cries escaped my mouth, but my cords had problems with hitting the exact pitch that I wanted to scream. I wanted everyone around to hear and feel the pain that tortured me. And by that I was meaning Smaug. He might be a heartless, selfish and an evil little slug, but he was going to hear the pain that he had caused me.

So I lay there, crying violently as my body twitched fiercely. I already missed Thorin, it felt like he had already been gone for centuries. My heart skipped beats and I gasped for air. The pain had overruled me, there was no going back from this pain.

I don't know how long I lay there, I lost counting of time. I had now stopped crying, but the pain still hurt every part of me. I wanted it to stop so badly, it was too hard… I have to escape this pain. Perhaps, Smaug would help me?

I stumbled onto my feet and started to make for the chamber again with a lump in my throat. I reached and I saw that Smaug had waited for me, which surprised me a bit. I gave him a desperate stare, trying to make him feel guilty, if that even was possible.

Me: "Are you happy now?"  
smaug: "I am never happy nor satisfied"  
Me: "How can you be so damned evil? Don't you ever get tired of bringing misery upon people?"  
Smaug: "Actually it encourages me to keep doing it. Because there is no such thing as _peace _and _happiness. _It's just delusions you people of Middle Earth are suffering from. I am just here to make all of you see the truth; joy does not exist"

I shivered from his words. It's bloody mental this one. Like I said before, he was an _utter psychopath. _He could've been through traumas as a youngling, but I've never heard of a dragon that is good and loving. All of them were evil and insane.

Me: "End this pain that you've put me in"  
Smaug: "No"  
Me: Why not?! You've got no other use of me rather than being a trophy to your treasure!"  
Smaug: "I am aware of that"  
Me: "Then kill me for the love of Mahal! There is nothing special about me than my rare beauty! There is nothing you could do worse than what you've already done to me!"  
Smaug: "That is were your are wrong, my _sweet _Valerie"  
Me: "Oh really? Tell me _all_ about it, what is it? Another vision that'll kill me more on the inside or what?"

He didn't answer me with his cords. This time he talked inside my head. His glare was glowing like the fire that he stored in his lungs.

Smaug's voice: "Something far more worse"

Then he gazed right into my eyes and started to speak. As he spoke my eyes were locked on his and I couldn't move an inch. My body was made into stone.

Smaug: "Never shall thy body move again

Never shall thy body feel

Never shall thou be free again

Never shall thou heal

In the shadows you will dwell

For thy mind will fade away as water ooze away in the well

Prisoner is what you will be

For thy soul shall never be free

None shall hear thy cries for help

For cries will only exist in thy mind

None shall take a look behind

Darkness awaits thou, sweet Lady of the Night"

Flashback stops

And that is all I can remember before... Before I became The Prisoner of The Lonely Mountain. And let me tell you this; being trapped inside your body for this long, is far more worse than being burnt to death. After a few days of this, I lost counting of time. But the worst thing is, I can't sleep. I am awake all the time, but at the same time I am sleeping. I don't low ow to explain any further, that is the only explanation I can come close to.

My eyes are closed, because all I can see is darkness. I can't move my body, I can't do anything but think.

I have been thinking a lot, like picturing the life would've had if I escaped. I really do regret that I didn't even try to run. That is the biggest mistake I have ever done in my life.

I wonder how long I have left before I'll die. As Smaug said in his compelling curse; _"For thy mind will fade away as water ooze away in the well"_. My mind has not faded away yet and I have a feeling it is yet a long time before that. I wish the time could travel faster, so I could finally die and be at peace with all of this pain with Mahal.

I can't be like this anymore, living in the shadow of a deserted mountain with a fire dragon guarding his unrighteous treasure. Will someone come for my rescue? Does somebody know or feel that I am still here? Does Thorin feel in his heart that I still dwell in here after all this time? I wish I had the power to break free. As I told you before I could communicate with Smaug through the mind, but those powers that I once wield has left me. So I couldn't see what he was thinking.

But do you remember when I told you about the foresight I saw within Smaug? When I wasn't _sleeping. _That somebody would meet Thráin in the fortress of Dol Guldur? The wizard? Well I have some theories about this wizard.

When I was young my mother and I travelled to a place called The Shire. It was a very beautiful and pretty land of the people who lived there. Mother told me that the people were called hobbits and that they only reach 3 foot 6 inches tall. However, when we were there we met this odd fellow called Tharkûn, well my mother called him that. He was clad in gray and wore a hat and leaned on a walking stick, but I do not recall the sword.

Well, I think that Tharkûn is the one that will meet Thráin in the fortress. Smaug also foresaw that Thráin will die, but I think that the wizard will save him from death. Which means that Tharkûn is the wizard. And by that, Erebor could be saved from Smaug.

When I broke through Smaug's barrier for the first time, I wield the power of foresight for a short amount of time. Don't ask me how, because I do not know how. So I have seen things.

What is left of my people are safe, they took them to the Blue Mountains and gave them a normal life in peace. My friends are alive and well and they will have families in the future.

But Thorin would continue on to grieve the loss of Erebor and me. He has not had a night of sleep for a long time, for the pain and the will to retake Erebor kept on growing in him. It saddened me that he is in so much pain. I miss him so much, I miss everyone.

But I could see no more. That power has left me also and I can't see anything that has anything to do with the line of Durin. I can't do anything now.

But I have a feeling Thorin must've felt that he wouldn't do as a king, that he isn't good enough for his people. But I really hope that someone is there for him. I really hope that he found someone else, I couldn't see if he had. I wish she is beautiful and encouraging. So that he could have at least someone by his side, when his grandfather, father and little brother would… Perish.

I don't know if all of them are alive by now, they all could've been good as dead for years now.

Why can't I just die? Why do the Gods abandon me in the shadows? If somebody is out there, please hear my call for help. I beg you, if you can hear me now. Come to The Lonely Mountain and save me from this torture. Kill the beast and claim back what is yours. What is stopping you? What lies are you filled with! Aid me. Aid this mountain and its forsaken kingdom. I would stand on my bare knees if I could...

Take back your homeland.

**And that's a wrap! Thanks to all of you for the reviews and for reading my fanfic! I am not sure if I should continue the story, cause I've run out of ideas at the moment. If you think I should write a sequel, please tell me in the reviews :) (I might write one anyways, but I'm curious about your opinions!) But if I should write a sequel, that might take some time, cause I want to see the last Hobbit film before I start the writing. However, I ****appreciate**** all the help I've gotten. Peace and love!**


End file.
